Before I Knew
by twilightcullen21
Summary: Secrets and lies are covered up by the Cullen's and the Swans. Because of this they have become enemies. Bella and Edward are trapped in the middle of these lies and it effects how they act around each other. Follow them as they realize that sometimes other peoples problems shouldn't matter and that sometimes these lies and secrets makes people closer.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter 1**

**Before I knew**

**NOTE: Every time theirs a new day on the chapter or there is a special occasion in the story, their will be an outfit for Bella. So go to my profile and click on this stories blog and you will get a taste of Bella's style! I will show the cars driven in this story also, and houses. All that stuff! **

"This paper will be due by next week. It will be ten pages and I will be checking for plagiarism so none of that please." My teacher said as my fourth class of the day ended. I took a deep breath as the bell rang. I got up and quickly walked out to head to my locker. As I got there I spotted my friend Alice and he boyfriend Jasper.

"Hey guys." I said as I opened my locker and took out the books I needed.

"Hey Bella how was English class?" Alice asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Class is class, I have a important paper to write this week." I responded.

"Jasper was telling me how his friend was having a party on Friday. Want to come?" She asked and I looked at her curiously and she shrugged. I couldn't say what I wanted to say at the moment because of Jasper.

"Um, I'm not sure if I can. I'm going to be very busy this weekend." I said and at that moment the bell rang.

"Alright baby I'll see you later." Jasper told Alice and gave her a kiss and headed to class. As soon as he left I glared at Alice.

"What the hell is wrong with you. I know damn well that when you said his 'friend' you mean Edward and I don't want to be near that kid." I said.

"Bella come on, its just one night and its going to be at his mansion." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"You mean his parents mansion." I corrected her.

"Whatever, you know what I mean. I don't understand why you don't like Edward anyways." She said and I took a deep breath as we walked to our math class.

"Yes ok I don't know the guy on personal terms nor have I even spoken to him but I just don't want to get near his kind. He thinks he owns this school, he's a trouble maker and he just has a bad reputation. He's this way only because his family comes from money and he thinks he owns the whole damn world." I explained to her.

"You really cant judge people before knowing them. Since my boyfriend is best friends with him I've been around his presence a few times and he's really not that bad. Sure he may seem that way because he's always getting in trouble and he smokes pot on the football field but so what? You need to know him on deeper terms ." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't care to know the deeper him ok?" I said finally getting to class and sitting at my usual table across the room from Alice. Damn teachers and their seating charts.

As usual we world on our lesson and did a few math problems. Our teacher told us their will be a text next week and gave us five pages of homework.

Yippee…

After math I headed to the library to borrow a few books I needed for my paper. I headed towards the history section. I picked out a few books until I heard a weird noise.

"Shit" I heard someone say. I followed the voice and saw that the librarian was doing the same.

"Excuse me but can you please keep it down." She told the person. When I finally got to where she was I rolled my eyes.

"It fell, I was picking it up." Edward said looking at the librarian. She shook her head and left. I stood there looking at him pick up the books the fell. When he was done her turned around and saw me looking at him.

"What?" He said and I looked away. I was about to walk away until he spoke again.

"Your that Bella girl. Chief Swans daughter?" He asked me. I turned to look at him with no expression.

"That's me." I said and he chuckled.

"What?" I asked curiously. He smirked at me and shook his head.

"Nothing, I've just heard allot of stories about your father and mine. How they became enemies or some shit." He said and I continued to look at him.

"Alright." I said and left.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. His father which is Dr Carlisle Cullen and my father Chief Charlie Swan use to be like brothers before they had families. They went to high school together and once they graduated they went their separate ways. I don't know too much about the story but I know it had something to do with a school reunion and a some fists being thrown. That's another reason I wouldn't even go to his party on Friday. My father wouldn't even let me go. If he even knew I spoke two words with a Cullen he would kill me.

Eventually it was time for my last class of the day. Biology. As soon as I walked into my class the bell rang and I looked to my left and shook my head as I opened my book.

Of course Cullen was late. He was always late. The class started and as the teacher gave us our lesson Edward walked in. Everyone all looked up at him and the teacher glared.

"Its wonderful for you to join us Mr. Cullen." He said and Edward rolled his eyes and sat at the end of the class like everyday. I looked back at him and saw him sit down and drop his backpack. Out came a bag of weed and a box of cigarettes. I chuckled and shook my head in amazement. He's so gross. He noticed me looking and glared at me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the lesson.

Eventually the teacher asked us to give in the projects that were due two weeks ago. As I got up to give mine in Edward walked up to the teacher.

"Yes?" The teacher said.

"Mr. Gomez I'm sorry but I wasn't able to do my project. You see-" He said but the teacher cut him off

"Do you realize we are almost done with this school year and you have three incomplete projects? Those projects are 50 percent of your grade and if you don't do them you will have to repeat this class once again. But since I've gave you enough chances you shouldn't even bother to come back to class. there is so way you will pass." The teacher told him and Edward's eyes grew wide open.

"What? No! I cant fail! My father will kill me please. Is their anything I can do?" He begged and the teacher took a deep breath.

"Edward, your father is a great friend of mine and for him I'll help you out. I know you really don't care. But for his sake I will give you another chance." The teacher said as I turned around and walked back to my table. As I was about to sit down I heard my name being called.

"Yes?" I said.

"Come here please Miss Swan." Mr. Gomez said. I walked back towards him and Edward.

"What did you get in your last text?" He asked me.

"Um a A+. I said confused.

"And what about on your last project?" He asked.

"An A Also, why?" I asked feeling lost.

"Perfect. Bella. From now until the end of the school your you will be Mr. Cullen's tutor." He said and my eyes widened.

"What? I cant." I said shaking my head.

"An hour after school every Thursdays wont hurt anyone. Be a sport and help him out. Cullen do you accept this?" He asked Edward.

"Uh, I guess?" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I mumbled and went back to my table. Once the bell rang I grabbed my things and walked out the class room.

"Hey! Wait up." I heard Edward say. I turned around and looked at him.

"Look, I don't know and you don't know me but apparently we are now stuck together for an hour every Thursday. Meet me at the schools library every Thursday after school. If your not there I'll just tell the teacher you weren't there and that's that." I said him and he just glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, you just don't know me at all and your talking as if I'm the worst person on earth. How about you judge me when you actually get to know me. I'll be there Thursday." He said and walked out of the school as I watch him leave speechless.

**Well…what did you guys think? Please let me know with a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 2**

**Before I Knew:**

Thursday after school came a bit too quick for me. It was 3:30 and I

was going straight to the library to tutor Cullen. When I got there I

looked around and didn't see him anywhere. I took a deep breath and sat

down and waited patiently for him. Ten minutes passed and I was getting

annoyed. I'm the one doing him the damn favor! I quickly got up and as I

did the library doors opened and in came Cullen. He looked at me and

walked to where I was.

"Your 10 minutes late." I told him as I sat back down.

"Yeah I know, I had to go home to get something." He said sitting down

next to me.

"Yeah well next time let me know. Here is my number. Call me when your

going to be late." I said to him. He looked at me and smirked.

"What?" I asked confused. He chuckled.

"Giving me your number so soon?" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, I told you already it's for when you're going to be late." I

explained and he laughed.

"Alright." He said and looked down at his text book.

For about 20 minuets I worked on showing him a few basic things that he

would always have to know for class. At times he would become

distracted and at times he would catch on fast.

"Ok so how about we stop this already. I'm getting a headache." Edward

said closing the book and sounding a bit frustrated.

"We still have more time. I'm not here to just talk. I'm here so you can

get an A on your next test." I explained opening the book again. He

grabbed it and closed it up again.

"Come on, I've learned enough for today." He said and I rolled my

eyes.

"Fine, I'll see you in class tomorrow then. I said about to get up but

he grabbed my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"What have you heard about me?" He asked with a serious look on his

face.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused once again.

"You know, what do people say about me that makes you not even like me

without really knowing me?" He asked and I sat down again.

"They say your trouble, that your better just to not be

around. And that you're a bad influence on people." I told him bluntly. He

just stared at me.

"Ouch." He said.

"Yeah..." I said. There was an awkward pause for a moment until he

spoke once again.

"And you believe every damn thing, right?" He asked and I rolled my

eyes.

"I'm leaving since we're done here." I said getting up and grabbing my bag.

"Did you walk here?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked and he got up.

"Come, ill take you home." He said but I shook my head.

"No its fine, I don't live far." I said but he rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on, I'm not going to murder you. Or are they saying I'm a killer too?" He joked and I chuckled a bit.

"Come." He said grabbing his backpack and passed by me to open the door. I smiled a bit when he let me pass by first. Once we were outside on the school lot I felt uncomfortable. I don't really know this guy, only what I hear and what I hear aren't good things. What if he is a killer? Should I just walk?

"Bella, chill." He said I guess noticing my nerves. I nodded once and followed him to his car. He beeped open his car and as he got in it I stared at it. It was a pretty fucking hot car I do say so myself. He had the 2012 Audi R8 in black. It was so sexy.

"Are you coming?" He said pulling me out of my zone. I shook my head and got into the car. As soon as I got in we drove off.

"So Bella, do you have any idea why our fathers hate each other?" He asked taking the wrong turn to my house. Oh shit! Maybe is going to kill me!

"I have no idea, never bothered to ask. By the way you turned the wrong way." I said looking back to the right way.

"I know, I'm going to go grab something from a friend. It's going to take 10 minutes you don't mind right?" He asked.

"Uh…ok?" I asked almost as a question.

"Great." He said increasing his speed. He drives very fast. Too fast for my liking actually.

"I heard it was because your dad stole one of my father's girlfriends in college." He said.

"Yeah, that's bullshit. This all started while the high school reunion a few years ago. So that's not possible and besides, my dad was happily already married to my mom during college." I said defending my dad.

"Well you know how college students are….they like their fun." He said and I glared at him.

"Are you trying to say my father cheated on my mother?" I asked.

"All I'm saying is that they like their fun." He said and I continued to glare at him as he drove.

"Don't talk about my parents." I said with a growl. I'm very protective of my family. After I said that he laughed.

"Whoa someone is a lion. Did I hear a growl?" He teased getting me very annoyed.

"You know what just leave me here. I'm supposed to be tutoring you not letting you give me rides. Stop the car." I said to him.

"We're already where I needed to go anyways. Just come and I'll take you home when I'm done." He said with a smirk. He got out of the car but I just sat there. I heard the passenger door open and he bent down and stuck his head in the car and looked at me. He was a bit too close to me so I backed my head away.

"Can you just get out? Sorry ok? Come on, it's just for a few minutes. I stared at him for a while since his face was so close to mine until I took a deep breath and got out.

"Fine." I said and got out the car. He began to walk and we entered a building. He pressed a button and the door opened. We walked into the lobby and all he did was nod his head and the lobby attendant smiled. We walked up to the elevators and once we were in he pressed for number 20. We quietly got up to the 20th floor and walked all the way down to the last door. Edward knocked and we both heard slamming. I jumped in surprise but he just rolled his eyes.

"Hey assholes open up!" Edward shouted. What kind of way of greeting someone was this?" I heard the door shuffle and then saw it finally open. I looked up and saw a pretty good looking guy. He was tall. About 6, 3. He was all muscles. He had blonde hair and bright ocean blue eyes.

"Edward dude! Where the fuck have you been man!" He shouted with a loud booming voice that made me jump and gave Edward a huge hug that lifted him off his feet. So I'm guessing their good friends?

"Dude put me down!" Edward said almost choking. He did as told and then looked at me. He grinned then winked at Edward.

"Who's the cutie?" He asked and I felt myself start to blush.

"Cut it off, she's my tutor." Edward said and The tall hot guy laughed.

"Oh well nice to meet you tutor. I'm Emmett." He said and pulled his hand out. I shook it and smiled a bit.

"Bella." I said to him. Emmett moved to the side and Edward and I both walked into his apartment. It was pretty nice and it looked expensive.

"So why do I get to honors of seeing you today Eddie?" Emmett said and Edward glared at him.

"Don't call me that. I came to tell you that my mom and dad are throwing a birthday party for Rosalie and my mom insisted I invited you." Edward said and Emmett laughed.

"So you're little carrier pigeon now?" He teased and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. It's next Saturday so yeah, there I did my part." Edward said. As I stood there in complete silence Emmett looked at me and smiled.

"You see Bella, Edward and his sister Rosalie have a very different relationship. His mothers dream is for her and I to get married. She only sees me as a buddy though." He explained to me and I just nodded my head

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Alright so I told you, now I'm out. I have to drop Bella off at her house." Edward said and Emmett nodded his head.

"I don't get why you couldn't just call me and tell me this." Emmett said laughing.

"I was close by bitch." Edward said making Emmett laugh louder.

"Alright, Bella is was a pleasure, I hope to see you again." He said and I smiled and nodded my head.

"Sure." I said blushing again. Oh boy.

Quickly Edward and I left the building and we drove off to my house. I just kept thinking about Emmett and how hot he was. He was a charmer too.

"Bella!" I heard Edward say and I jumped.

"What?" I asked. And he chuckled.

"I've been calling you for 3 minutes now, your home." He said. I looked outside I saw that we were in fact at my house. Damn that was fast.

"Oh ok…um thanks. Bye." I said.

"No problem. Have fun dreaming about Emmett tonight." He said with a laugh and dove off.

I was officially red like a tomato.

**Let me know what you guys thought! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 3**

**Before I Knew:**

The week flew by pretty fast and now it was finally Friday and I was leaving my last class of the day. Before I headed out the door I walked to my locker and took out the books I would need for the weekend.

"Bella!" I heard someone call. I turned around to find Alice smiling and walking towards me. I smiled as I closed my locker.

"Hey Alice." I said.

"So what are you doing tonight?" She asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Not going to no parties that's for sure." I said and she glared at me

"Come on Bella, just for a few. Please?" She said but I shook my head as we headed out the school.

"I can't, I have so much to do and like I told you. I don't want to be around those people." I said.

"What people Bella? You just mean Edward. I thought you guys were friends now?" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Only because I have to tutor him, doesn't mean we're best friends or anything ok?" I said walking to her car.

"Jesus Bella your no fun. I mean this going to be cute guys and everything." She said and I looked at her as I got into the passenger seat.

"I'm sorry but I thought you had a boyfriend already." I said and she rolled he eyes.

"Ok one only because I'm taken doesn't mean I can't look and two I was mentioning the cute guys for you. You haven't had a real relationship ever. Just guys you go on dates maybe twice then never see again. Your 18 and you are a senior in high school. You need a boyfriend." She explained.

"I don't need a boyfriend. If I wanted one I would have one but I don't so back off." I snapped at her.

"No need to get all sassy. I'm just saying. I want to see you happy. Look even that cute guy Jasper and Edward hang out with is going to be there." She said and I quickly looked at her.

"Emmett?" I asked and she looked at me curiously.

"How the hell do you even know him?" She asked.

Oh shit.

"Uh, um well I don't. I've just heard his name before that's all." I lied and she stared at me unconvinced.

"Uhuh….Well yeah him. He'll be there. It should be fun, you should really go." She said as we drove to my house. I stood quiet the whole time.

"When I finally got to my house I walked inside and quickly went up to my room. I turned some music on and laid on my bed.

Hmm, Emmett will be there. He seemed really nice. He's really cute too. Maybe I should go to this party. I mean just for a while I guess, right? It couldn't hurt.

I laid there listening to my music when I decided I could go to the party for a while. I got up and called Alice. When she finally picked up, without me saying one word she said.

"Be ready by 9:30pm, ill pick you up. Look hot please." She said and hung up without letting me speak.

"How the hell does she do that?" I asked myself as I walked into my closet and looked for an outfit.

It was around 8:00 at night when I started to get ready. I decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, a coral colored sheer cropped blouse, my brown oxfords, some gold bracelets and my cheetah print glasses.

By the time I came out the shower it was 8:30 so I decided to paint my nail. After I was done painting them in a light blue shade I started to get ready. I put my clothes on and then did my makeup. I kept it simple. Just some blush, eyeliner and lip gloss. I never wore too much makeup. I left my hair in its natural messy, loose waves, (How Kristen always has it in real life) I sprayed my favorite perfume at the moment which was Mac Jacobs Daisy and grabbed my little black wristlet.

When I was done it was 9:20pm and at that time I heard the doorbell. I quickly walked down the stairs and opened to door. Alice walked in as I took in her outfit. She was wearing a black dress with some purple heels. Her hair was straights and her makeup was perfect. That was the difference between Alice and I. Even though we both love fashion, we dress completely different. She's extremely girly and flirty when I on the other hand stay on the more casual side. I try and spice it up with colors and different things but still, much more casual than Alice.

"You look great Alice." I said with a smile.

"Thanks! You look great too." She said giving me a hug.

"Ok we should go; Jasper is already there so we can be there a bit earlier." She said and I nodded my head.

"Mom, dad I'm leaving!" I shouted.

"Be safe honey!" My mom shouted as my dad nodded his head from the kitchen. I quickly closed the door and walked to Alice's car. Once we got inside she blasted music and started to sing along. I smiled as she did and tried to get me to sing with her which eventually I did.

Edward didn't live so far from me. But where he did was pretty different from where I live. I live in a middle class neighborhood and I live pretty damn comfortable compared to other people. I have no complains but Edward was on a whole other level. He lived on the rich side of town. Where the huge houses were surrounded with gates and 24/7 security. Before we even got to his house we had to show the guards id. Once they let us into the gated community we drove to Edwards big house and parked. We got out of the car and walked to the house where the door was already open. We walked in and looked around when I saw Alice run and hug Jasper. I stood there awkwardly as they had their intimate moment and looked around the house. This place was so beautiful. It looks like the kind of houses I see in magazines.

"Like the house?" I heard which made me jump. I turned around and saw Edward standing next to me. I took a deep breath and nodded my head.

"Yeah, it's nice. You scared the shit out of me." I said which made him laugh.

"I'm surprised you're here. I mean, since you don't like me and all." He said and is shrugged my shoulder.

"Yeah well, it's a Friday night. Why stay home you know?" I said and he nodded his head. I heard a loud laugh which made me turn around. I smiled when I saw it was Emmett. He spotted my and started to walk towards me.

"Bella hey, how are you." He said giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at him.

"Hey, I'm great you?" I asked.

"Oh you know, trying to have some fun here even though there's no one here yet." He said making me giggle.

"Alright, just ignore that I'm here." Edward muttered and Emmett smiled.

"Bro I can't never ignore you. But when I'm talking to a beautiful girl you don't exists." He teased making me blush and Edward laugh.

"Nice one asshole." Edward said slapping him on the back and going to where Jasper and Alice were.

For a while Emmett and I spot and everything and nothing. He would make me laugh with everything he said. He was such a great person. By the time the house got crowded it was around midnight. The music was loud, there were drunk people everywhere and even idiots jumping in the pool with their clothes on. I was having a pretty good time. Until someone I haven't met but apparently knew me walked in. She was a beautiful blonde with the same green eyes as Edward. She was tall and was wearing skinny jeans, and a black top. When she walked in she looked around and found Edward. He said her and gave her a big hug lifting her off from the floor with a big smile. She saw Alice and Jasper and gave them a hug and gave Emmett a smile but quickly looked away. I was standing next to Alice when she spotted me and looked at Edward with a glare. I looked at them curiously until she spoke.

"Edward what is she doing here? Do you want dad to kill you?" She said. Oh so she was Rosalie Cullen. Interesting.

"Why would he have to say anything?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"You know damn well why. Her father is a jackass who doesn't get along with our father." She said. That got me pissed.

"Excuse me but who the hell do you think you are calling my father a jackass?" I said going up to her and glaring at her. She stood up taller and glared back at me.

"This is my home and I say what I want. You shouldn't be here anyways and Edward knows that." She said looking back at Edward who was glaring at her.

"Why does there have to be a problem?" Emmett asked and Rosalie looked at him.

"Mind your business Emmett; I'm only saying the truth. She shouldn't be here. Any Swan shouldn't." She said.

"Rosalie she was just-" Edward said but I quickly cut him off.

"Edward just don't ok? She's right. I shouldn't be here. Our families don't get along and that won't change. But the next time you disrespect my father we are going to have some serious issues." I told Rosalie the last part and moved away from here. I heard Alice follow me as her Jasper and I headed out the door.

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight**

**Chapter 4**

**Before I Knew:**

Going back to school on Monday was pretty annoying. Apparently the whole damn school was at Friday's party and saw the little argument Rosalie Cullen and I had. This town was full or nosie people so I shouldn't be surprised that this would be the topic of the week.

"Hey so everyone knows what happened on Friday and now they won't shut up." Alice said as she walked up to me.

"Yeah I noticed." I said taking a deep breath and walking towards my biology class.

"Don't pay attention to them. Their just nosie idiots." She said.

"I'm not. I don't care." I said nonchalant and walked into my class room. Inside I quickly sat down and of course right after me Edward came in. He glanced at me quickly and sat down at his usual table. I looked at him and quickly looked away. I'm glad he wasn't going to say anything. I took another deep breath as class started.

Class for some reason felt even longer today. It was dragging and I wanted to pull my hair from frustration. I just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Bella?" I heard the teacher call.

"I asked you a question." He said.

Crap I wasn't paying attention.

"Uh…um, Sorry can you repeat it?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"A transmission electron micrograph of animal cells is a precise 25,000 times magnification of life size. If a typical organelle on this micrograph measures 5cm. What is the real length of such an organelle?" He said and I just stared at him blank.

What the fuck does that even mean? I totally forgot. God I was so out of it today.

"Uh um…" I stuttered until someone I didn't expect answered the question.

"The actual length would be 0.0002 cm." Edward said and I looked at him in shock as the teacher did the same.

"Very good Edward. I see those tutoring sessions with Bella are working." The teacher said with a smile and turned back to the board to write down the answer. I looked back at Edward and just looked at him. He saw me staring and just gave me quick look then looked back to the front of the room. Ok so it was obvious the he was trying to avoid me which was perfect. That's exactly what needs to happened. I'll just tutor him like always and then we continue the way we are now.

School passed by quickly and it was soon time for me to tutor Edward once again. When I got to the library I was surprised to see Edward was already there. I walked up to him and sat down.

"Uh hey. Did you bring your book?" I asked keeping it professionally as his tutor and nothing else.

"I did." He said with no emotions and opened it up to where we left off.

"Great…" I said and took a deep breath as we began.

As I taught him some of the things we were learning in class I noticed that he wasn't really in the zone. He was basically just looking through the book and not even catching on what I was telling him.

"Edward I don't have time for this. Can you pay attention?" I asked frustrated and he looked up at me.

"Only because your tutoring me doesn't mean you have to talk to me like you're my mother." He snapped and I looked at him.

"I'm not. I'm just saying to listen." I said.

"You know what? My sister was right. I think it's better for us to just keep our distance. Our fathers obviously hate each other and if my dad even knew you were at our house last Friday he would kill me." He said randomly.

"Well you finally understand it. It was stupid of me to go to your house and don't worry it won't happen again. Especially with your sister around." I said glaring at him.

"Do not talk about my sister." He snapped and I got up.

"Don't worry. She's not even worth talking about. None of your family is. No wonder you're so screwed up." I said and he glared back at me.

"And no wonder you're an uptight bitch." He said and I stared at him in shock. I lifted my hand to smack him but he quickly grabbed it and placed it on my side.

"Don't even think about it." He whispered close to me. I could feel his breath on me as I glared into his eyes.

"You're not even worth it." I whispered and quickly moved away from him, grabbing my things and leaving slamming the library door not caring that the librarian told me to keep it quiet. I was so mad that I couldn't even think straight. I walked without looking around and like an idiot bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry i-" I said but stopped when I looked back. My heart started to race.

"Emmett?" I asked and he smiled.

"Hey, are you in a rush?" He said with a cute smile. I quickly recovered from my stupidity and smiled back.

"Uh no, well I was. Um what are you doing here? Oh your probably here for Edward well he's back in the library where I left him I guess. I'm sorry for bumping into you, see you." I said all under one breath and he smiled.

"Whoa Bella breath. I actually came looking for you." He said and I did what he said.

"Me? I asked in shock. He nodded his head.

"Yeah you. I figured you'd want a ride home. Would you like one?" He asked.

"Wait, how did you know I would get out at this time?" I asked.

"Well because I know you tutor Edward around this time. I was just going to wait for you until you were done but you came out early." He said and I smiled.

"Yeah I uh, had a few complications with him but forget out it." I said looking up at him.

"Don't stress it, he's an ass sometimes." He teased and I laughed.

"So how about that ride home?" He said opening his arms. I giggled as I looped my small arm into his and walked to his car. We quickly drove off with no Edward in sight.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter 5**

**Before I knew**

"So Bella, please tell me why you were in such a rush?" Emmett asked as we drove out of the school.

"No big reason. Edward and I just got a bit too offended with each other so I decided to leave." I explained.

"Don't listen to him. I think he can be bipolar sometimes. One day he can be the coolest dude in the world and the next he's a dick. It's just how he is." He explained and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know I guess, I mean what he said was right though." I said.

"What did he say?" Emmett asked.

"He said that our families don't get along and it will always be that way and that we shouldn't even be near each other." I told him.

"So you're not going to tutor him anymore?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders again.

"I'm not sure." I said.

We were quiet for the rest of the drive to my house and once we finally got there I opened my door and get got out of his car.

"Thank you for the ride Emmett, it was sweet of you." I said smiling at him. He smiled back and nodded his head.

"No problem. Before you leave I wanted to ask you something." He said and my heart dropped.

What did he want to tell me?

"What's that?" I asked acting cool.

"Well tomorrow theirs a football game in your school and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me." He asked with a grin.

I actually totally forgot that tonight my school had a football game against the La Push high school. I've only ever been to one game and it was pretty fun. I knew some of the football players from my school and La Push and it was fun to watch them play. I think it would be even more fun now that I might just go with Emmett.

"Id like that Emmett." I said with a smile and he grinned back.

"Ok great! I'll pick you up at 6:00. The game is at 6:25." He said and I nodded my head.

"Great." I said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." He said and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and watch as he left. Once he did I squealed with excitement.

"I just got a date with a hot guy!" I said to myself skipping into my house until I stopped and saw my father sitting on the couch staring at me with a serious look of his face. I frowned.

"Dad? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Sit down Isabella." He said getting up. I shit he used my whole name. That means it's serious. I started to get nervous.

"Where's mom?" I asked.

"She's upstairs taking a shower." He said.

"Oh…ok?" I asked confused. We sat there quiet as he just stared at me. What the hell?

"Isabella, do you mind explaining to me what you were doing at the Cullen's house on Friday?" He asked.

Oh shit…

My eyes widened and all I did was look at him. I'm going to get it now.

"Um….uh. I-" I said not finding what to say.

"You know very well how I feel about that family!" He screamed getting up. I flinched and looked away. My dad was so scary when he got like this.

"Dad i-" I said but he cut me off.

"How many times have I told you that we don't go near them? How many times have I told you that we do not make any contact with them, huh?" He kept shouting.

"I didn't know you would get this mad. I'm sorry." I said in a low voice.

"The next time I hear you were even near a Cullen you are going to have big problems you got that?" He kept shouting. I looked down and nodded my head.

"I got it." I said wanting to get up.

"Good." He said without shouting.

"Can I leave now?" I asked and he took a deep breath and nodded his head.

"You can leave. But Bella just know I'm doing this for your own good. Don't go near a Cullen." He said and I nodded my head.

"I said I got it." I said and he nodded his head. I turned around and went up the stairs and into my bedroom closing the door. I sat on my bed and took a deep breath.

"That's what I fucking get for being stupid." I muttered to myself as I aid on my bed and closed my eyes. As I laid there my phone rang. I picked it up knowing who it was.

"Yes Alice?" I said.

_"So how was tutoring?"_ She asked.

"Well good expect for the fact that I almost smacked him for calling me a bitch and I stormed out slamming the library door." I said.

_"What?"_ She said loud. I explained to her what happened and she was in shock.

_"Wow, you guys don't like each other huh?"_ She said.

"No not really Ali." I said and she laughed.

"My dad found out about me going to their house on Friday too and almost popped my ear drums from all the screaming." I said.

_"Holy crap."_ Was all she said.

"But wait, I have good news." I said.

_"And what's that?"_ She asked.

"I have a date." I said in a singing tone and she screamed.

_"No you don't! Really? With who?"_ She screamed as I laughed.

"Emmett!" I said and she screamed again.

_"No way! He's hot Bella!"_ She said.

"I know! That's why I'm so excited! He wants to go to tomorrow night's football game." I said.

_"That's great; I'm going to be there too to see Jasper play!"_ She said and that's when I remembered.

"Oh shit Edward is a football player too right?" I asked.

_"Yeah."_ She said.

"Well that's great, I was hoping to avoid the idiot but now its going to be impossible." I explained.

_"Well I mean you weren't going to avoid him anyways, you have him a class and you tutor him."_ She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well outside of school at least." I said.

"Well Ali I'm going to go to sleep to I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

_"Alright Bella. Goodnight. Love you."_ She said

"Love ya too, night." I said and hung up. I got into my comfortable clothes and got under my covers,

"I was excited about tomorrow night but wasn't too excited about seeing Edward outside of the school. Oh well I guess I'll have to avoid him as much as I can…

**Hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter 6**

**Before I knew**

Tonight was the football game everyone in my school was going crazy about. It was against Forks high school and La Push high school. This was an anticipated game because they were rivals and don't really get along. It always been that way and I honestly don't even know why. I personally knew guys in both teams. I knew some from La Push because my father was best friends with one of the chief leaders over there. I've known him my whole life and since we go there a lot I became cool with some of the guys there. I was anticipating tonight for something totally different. Emmett and I were going together and I couldn't off have been any more excited. I mean who wouldn't be? He's hot.

As I listened to music I got ready. I threw on some distressed jeans, my high school football tee-shirt and threw my hair up in a cute pony tail. I placed my old chucks on and then just some very simple makeup and I was good to go. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 5:55 so I had 5 minutes until Emmett picked me up. In that time I went downstairs and grabbed a cup of water as my father sat in the kitchen eating dinner.

"Where are you going tonight baby girl?" He asked as my mom sat with him.

"I'm not seeing a Cullen if that's what you're worrying about." I said before drinking the water. He looked up at me and rolled his eyes.

"No that's not my worry. He had that discussion already." He said.

"What discussion?" My mother asked.

"Dad just almost attacked me because I went to the Cullen's house last Friday." I said.

"Hmm, I told you it was a bad idea." My mom mumbled and dad glared at her.

"You knew she went? Why did you let her?" He asked shocked. I rolled my eyes and left them as they continued talking about why she didn't say I couldn't go. As soon as I left the kitchen the doorbell rang. My heart started racing and I began to get nervous. I took a deep breath before I opened the door. There, Emmett was standing with a big cute smile on his face that took my breath away.

"Hey Bella." He said giving me a hug.

"Hey." Was all I said hugging him back.

"Ready to head out?" He asked once we let go. I nodded my head.

"Yeah. Mom, dad I'm leaving!" I shouted.

"Call me when you get there please and be safe!" My mom shouted.

"K!" I shouted back and shut the door.

We walked to his car and I opened the door as he got into his own seat. Once we were in the car he turned it on and turned the radio on. He put some weird hip-hop some on that I had no interest of hearing but then again it wasn't my car.

The whole drive there Emmett rapped to his hip-hop as I sat there and felt my brain fry from all the cursing and thug language. He would try to impress me by looking my way and rap in a fast pace. I would give him a small smile and act like I was interested.

Once we finally got to my high school's football field and found parking, we went up to the ticket booth and Emmett bought out tickets. As he did I looked around and spotted Alice making out with Jasper. I smirked and shook my head. This boy was suppose to be out in the field or something and yet he's still here making out with his girlfriend.

"Ready?" Emmett said once he had the tickets. I nodded my head and we headed inside. We decided to take a seat up on top of the benches since it would give us a better view of the game. I loved the fact that he was holding my hand as we went up the benches. His hands were big and many which was very hot. When we finally sat down I spotted Alice walking in with Angela Webber. I got up and shouted Alice's name. When she saw me she smiled and walked up and sat with us.

"Hey guys!" Alice said excited.

"Hey Alice, Angela. Angie you haven't met Emmett right?" I said to Angela. She smiled and shook her head.

"Oh well this is Emmett Hale, Emmett this is Angela Webber." I said and they both shook hands.

Soon the game started and the crowed was going crazy. I didn't know much about football but I did know that out defense was once of the best. With that said I have to say that Edward was the quarter back and that he was pretty damn good at his job.

"Whoo! Yeah that's my baby!" Alice would say every time Jasper did something. It was funny and cute to see how excited she was watching him play. Mind you Alice has no idea how the game works.

"Hey do you want anything to eat?" Emmett asked me. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No thank you." I said smiling at him. He smiled back and placed one arm around me.

"Are you sure?" He asked with a smirk which made me giggle. Why did it made me giggle?

"I'm sure." I said as he kept looking at me. As this point we were in our own little bubble. As he had his one arm around my shoulders I too his hand from that arm and intertwined it with my hand closest to his.

"Well is there something else you'd like?" He asked making me grin.

"I can think of something." I said and as soon as I said that his lips were on mine. They were gently moving against mine as I placed more force on it. The kiss lasted seconds and when we moved back he gave me a caste kiss then we looked back to the game. I noticed Alice looking at me and give me a wink. I giggled and looked back to the game.

Their was something off with that kiss. He was a great kisser but something was missing and I can't quite put a finger on what. Hmm…

A few hours later our school won and we were all cheering and jumping up and down. Alice ran down to the floor to congratulate her boyfriend as Emmett and I walked down the benches. Once we were at the bottom he spotted Edward and ran to him.

"Yo bro! nice job out there!" He said with a grin. Edward grinned back.

"Thanks man." Edward said and then spotted me next to Emmett. His smiled dropped and gave me a emotionless look.

"Bella." He said and all I did was nod my head once and look away. I spotted Alice and Jasper and decided to go to where they are while Emmett and Edward spoke.

"Hey guys, Jasper good job out there. You kicked some ass." I said with a smile and Jasper chuckled.

"Thanks Bells." He said.

"So Bella, how was that." Alice said then made a kissing noise. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice god." I said and she laughed and shook my shoulders playfully.

"How was it?" She said and I laughed.

"I don't know. It was just a normal kiss I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Was it really?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

Something was defiantly off with that kiss…

Enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter 7**

**Before I knew**

After the game we all decided to grab something to eat. Emmett of course invited Edward which freaked me out because I wasn't suppose to go near him let alone have dinner with him as if we're the best friends ever. I was still talking to Alice and Jasper when I heard chuckles behind me. I turned and noticed Edward and Emmett behind me. I noticed that Edward was not in his football uniform anymore. He was wearing some ripped jeans with a plaid shirt and some converses along with a Yankees cap. He noticed me looking at his outfit and raised an eyebrow at me. I gave him a look that said "I wasn't looking at you" Then turned back to the rest of the group.

"So where are we going to go eat?" Emmett asked putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Theirs that new Chinese place that just opened, I've been dying to go there." Jasper said and we all agreed on it. We all quickly walked to our cars and before I opened the door to Emmett's car he turned me around and planted a kiss on my lips. When he moved away he smiled and I smiled back. But it wasn't a smile that reached my eyes though. I just found it weird that I'm not feeling what I expected to feel when he kisses me. I feel like it's almost kissing a brother. But it can't be because he's so damn hot and I'm an only child so I wouldn't know either way and wouldn't want to know. That's just fucking gross. I quickly took a deep breath and got into the car. Quickly we were off. Once again Emmett played those stupid rap songs that made my brain want to explode.

"Um Emmett, do you mind if we don't listen to music." I said as sweetly as I could. He looked at me then quickly back to the road.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Uh yeah I'm ok; my head just hurts a bit." I lied. I had to say something so that he could turn that rancid music off.

"Sure thing." He said and turned the radio off. Thank goodness.

"So Bella, what are your plans after high school is over?" He asked trying to make small talk.

"Well right now I'm hoping to get into Colombia University in New York. I'm going to major in English and hopefully get a job as an editor. If that doesn't work out I'll be doing going SU in Seattle." I explained to him as I watched him drive. I saw him nod in understanding.

"What about you?" I asked, knowing that he was also a senior at his high school in Port Angeles.

"Well I think I'm going to Community college. It's cheaper and with my grade that's the only place I think that would let me in." He joked and laughed loud. I looked at him and gave him a fake smile and looked out the window but then turned back to him.

"What do you want to major in though?" I asked.

"I want to be a personal trainer." He shrugged. I looked at him confused.

"You need college to be a personal trainer?" I asked.

"Well technically no. But I want just a little extra something so when I do take my test to become a trainer, I would get a job faster. So I'll be majoring in science exercise." He said. I nodded my head in understanding. That made sense guess.

"I'll tell you a secret though; I use to want to be a WWE wrestler." He said and I giggled. Its funny how I can actually picture him as a wrestler, I mean he defiantly has the body for it.

"Really?" I asked not surprised one bit.

"Yeah, until I found out it was all bullshit acting." He said completely serious. And I just stared at him as if he was an idiot. Did he really think for a second that WWE was real?

Oh boy…

We finally all got to the Chinese restaurant and we were quickly seated. Alice, Jasper and Edward on one side and Emmett and I on the other side. Emmett was facing Alice as I had the pleasure of facing Edward.

That was complete sarcasm by the way.

"Welcome to Happy Garden, can I start you off with drink?" Our waitress said.

"Id like an ice tea please." Alice said. Jasper just asked for water.

"Pepsi please." Emmett said as I also just walked for water. The waitress finally looked up at Edward and I noticed how her eyes widened a bit but then she recovered quickly.

"I'll have a lemonade please." Edward said with a polite smile. She gave him a smile and nervously writes down his order. I looked at her with one eyebrow arched.

Poor girl, she's about to combust in front of us.

"I'll be right back with your orders." She said and quickly left. As soon as she did Emmett threw in a booming laugh that made me jump in surprise. Jesus does he have to laugh so damn loud?

"Dude she was so into you." He said looking at Edward.

"What?" Edward said confused. He didn't notice?

"She was basically drooling bro." Emmett said as Jasper laughs.

"Huh. I didn't notice." Edward said with a shrug and looking back down to his menu. I kept looked at him and tried to notice if he was lying. I mean the chick was close to jumping on his lap humping him right here. He obviously sensed me looking at him because he looked up at me and we have a short eye contact before I look down to my menu.

Soon the horny chick came back and gave us our drinks. Once she did we ordered our food. Alice chose the Szechwan Shrimp, Jasper the Chicken fried rice, Edward Kung Pao chicken, Emmett the sweat and sour chicken and I chose to go with the sesame chicken. When she had all or orders she left. And when she did the table just got really quiet. And it was just awkward.

"Um, so Edward. You guys won to the Rez. How was that?" Jasper asked him b

Breaking the silence. Edward looked up at him.

"Fucking awesome. We hate those dudes." He said and Emmett chuckled.

"Specially that Jacob Black dude. Asshole is so damn cocky. You showed him how it is though tonight my man." Emmett said giving Edward a manly pound.

"What's wrong with Jacob?" I asked. I've known him since we were 9 and he was a great friend.

"You know him? Edward asked me, speaking to me for the first time tonight.

"Yes. We grew up together." I responded.

"Sorry to hear that." He mumbled.

"What do you mean by 'sorry to hear that.' " I tried to imitate him. He looked up at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well he's an asshole and I don't like him. I feel bad you had to grow up with a jackass like him." He said and I glared at him.

"Jacob is a great person." I snapped at him and he chuckled.

"Yeah when he's not being a little bitch." He snapped back. I took a deep breath and ignored what he said. I was not going to argue with him. Edward wasn't worth arguments so I won't waste my time.

"Uh…so Edward when is your sisters birthday party?" Emmett asked trying to change the conversation. I guess he noticed that it got awkward between everyone.

"This Saturday." He responded.

"How old will she be?" Alice asked.

"23." Edward said.

"23 and bitchier by the day I bet." I mumbled at myself and I saw Edwards head snap up to glare at me.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"Oh that I hope she has a great birthday." I said with a sarcastic smile. He continued to glare at me. He was about to say something until our food finally arrived.

Thank god.

For a while we ate in silence. We were all starving and we were concentrating on our food. I for one hand though felt as if someone was staring at me. I look up to find my thoughts correct. Edward was looking at me and when he noticed I noticed he looked back down to his food and continued to eat. I gave him a weird look.

This kid was so weird.

"Hey Bells, want to try some of my chicken?" Emmett asked me with a cute smile. I smiled back at him and nodded my head. He picked his fork up and picked up a piece of chicken. As he directed it towards me I opened my mouth a bit but then saw that it was slipping. Before I could say anything it landed on my shirt getting me all dirty.

"Shit!" I said looking at my sauce covered shirt. I heard someone trying to hold back laughter and when I looked up I wasn't surprised to see Edward about to burst into laughter. Fucking asshole.

"Oh my god Bella I'm so sorry." Emmett said trying to take the piece of chicken that was now on my shorts and placing it back on his plate. What the hell?

"Nice job Emmett." Edward said with humor but also some assholeness on side. I don't care if assholeness wasn't a word. It was now. I glared at him then looked back to Emmett.

"Ew Emmett!" I said grossed out with the fact that he was planning on eating the fucking piece of chicken that just basically molested my shirt.

"What?" He asked clueless. I groaned and got up as I heard Edward now finally burst with laughter.

"Shut up Cullen!" I shouted at him which made him laugh even more. I was so annoyed at the moment that I wanted to take my water and throw it at his face. I controlled myself though and quickly walked to the bathroom. When I got inside I heard the door open and saw that Alice followed me.

"You ok Bella?" She asked as I turned to faucet on and tried to remove the stain off my shirt.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just annoyed at the moment." I tell her.

"It was an accident Bella." She said and I took a deep breath. I throw the paper I was using to clean my shirt in the trash and lean on the wall and cross my arms against my chest.

"I know it was. I'm just annoyed with this night." I said.

"How come?" She asked getting into best friend mode.

"I just-ugh I don't know. Its jus t not going the way I expected." I confess.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Alice Emmett is a great guy and all but we are so different. Like completely day and night type of way." I tell her.

"But don't opposites attract?" She said giggling a bit and I shrug my shoulders.

"And that's why we're on this date. We're attracted to each other but that's all. I mean the boy honestly told me he thought WWE was real." I said making Alice laugh. I couldn't help but giggle a bit also.

"He did?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"Oh yeah, he wanted to be one until he found out it was all acting. Oh god and the music he listened too? Makes my ears bleed." I said.

"What about that kiss though?" She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"That kiss was off too Ali. It didn't feel right." I confessed.

"Oh well then that's it. If the kiss doesn't feel right nothing will. When you kiss someone your suppose to feel sparks and your body turn into mush and make your heart come out your chest. It has to make you say 'Wow'. I mean, that's how it always is with me and Jazzy. She said in a dreamy way and I just stared at her with humor.

"Aright Shakespeare, I get the point. Thiers no chemistry. Got it." I said with a giggle but at the same time I felt kind of sad that there's nothing there. I was hoping maybe there would be.

"Don't worry Bella, you're a great person and friend and I know there's a special guy out there for you that's going to make you feel like you're floating in air." She said giving me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Thanks Alice." I said sincerely. She was the best friend anyone could ask for.

When we were done with our bathroom moment we headed back to the table and found that all the guys were done eating. I looked at Emmett and saw that he had a sorry smile on his face. I chuckle a bit. He's such a nice guy and I'm sure he'll find that right girl. That girl just wasn't me.

"Don't worry Em, it's just a shirt. It's fine." I said once I sat back down.

"You sure? I mean I can buy you a new one." He said and I giggle and shook my head.

"It's fine Emmett really." I said and he smiled.

"And the witch recovers." I heard Edward mutter and I turned to glare at him. I pound my hand on the table and got up.

"You know what asshole? I'm sick of your stupid little comments." I snapped at him. He looked up with a smirk and humor in his eyes.

"Oh Really? I'm sorry to hear that darling." He said mocking me. I glared at him as hard as I could. I swear if looks could kill Edward would be 10 feet down by now.

"I can't stand you." I snarled and his eyes got dark for a moment then went back to normal. What the hell was that?

"Oh yeah? Well you're not my cup of tea either." He snarled back.

"Can you guys relax, people are staring." Jasper said. Edward and I continued to stare at each other with glares that said we wanted to murder each other.

"Emmett can we please leave." I said without cutting my glare at Edward.

"Uh, yeah sure." He said leaving money to pay both of our dishes.

"I'll catch you guys later." He said as we both got up. I never stopped glaring at Edward and I felt as if his green shiny eyes were going to laser my head and make it explode. The look was so intense.

Did I seriously just say green shiny eyes? God I'm such a girl.

I took a deep breath and grabbed my bag. I was the first one to cut the glare.

"Bye." I told Jasper and Alice without one glance at Edward. And with that Emmett and I both walked out the restaurant as I felt Edwards glare still on me.

**ENJOY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter 8**

**Before I knew:**

"Sorry about the mess I made in the restaurant, I'm such an idiot." Emmett said when we finally got to my house. He insisted on walking to my door wehen I told him he didn't have to.

"Don't worry about it. It was an accident." I said with a small smile. He smiled back. We stood there in awkward silence until I heard some shuffling inside my house. I rolled my eyes knowing it was my dad. He knew I was home and now wanted to make sure I got inside safe.

"So uh, I guess I'll see you around." I said. He nodded his head and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and quickly got inside. Just as I expected, my father was in the kitchen sitting with a cup of water. When he saw me walk in he smiled then patted the chair next to him asking me to sit-down. I walked towards him and sis just that. He looked at me and smiled then looked down to the water.

"You ok dad?" I asked.

"I'm fine Bells, how was the game?" He asked and I smiled.

"We won." I said and he grinned.

"Nice." He said excited and I grinned back at him.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say sorry about the way I spoke to you the other day. It was wrong of me to scream at you hon." He said.

"I just, I cant stand the fact that you were near one of them. He said. I took a deep breath and asked something I barley asked.

"Why do you hate the Cullen's so much? And why do they hate us too?" I asked. He looked at me for a while then took a deep breath.

"It's a long story Bella." He said. I rolled my eyes. He tells me that all the time.

"I have time." I pushed but he stood quiet. I knew I wasn't going to get any story tonight.

"I'll tell you eventually. But I'm in no mood right now. I'm tired and I was just waiting for you to get here. You must be tired too so go get some sleep darling." He told me as he got up. I got up too and hugged him.

"Alright dad, goodnight." I said letting him go and going to the stairs to go up to my bedroom. Once I was there I took all my clothes off and threw on some shorts and a tank top. I got into my bed and laid there thinking about tonight's event. It sucks that Emmett and I have no chemistry. I think he knows it too. I could tell since he didn't even try to kiss me goodnight. He just gave me a hug.

Another thing that sucked was having to spend dinner with Edward Cullen. I mean the boy is just obnoxious. He's a pain in the ass and I really dislike him. I hated the fact that I though he was good looking though. I mean any woman with eyes can see that he's extremely good looking. Too bad that his personality sucks. That alone makes him less attractive.

Somewhere between thinking about Emmett and thinking about Edward I fell asleep and woke up with the sun on my face. This was a very weird thing to say when you live in Forks Washington. Their was never sunlight here. This day will defiantly have to be taken advantage of. As if she read my mind, my phone rang. I picked it up and spoke. It was Alice of course.

"Oh my god today is beautiful! Lets go to the beach!" She basically screamed at me.

"The beach? Alice its September." I said.

"So what? Its 89 degrees out and the day is just perfect for the beach." She said and thought about it. It was a pretty rare day anyways. I mean, 89 degree in mid September? In Forks? Yeah pretty rare.

"Yeah I guess your right." I said and I heard her squeal with excitement. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Alright well, I'll be ready in 25 minuets." I told her.

"I'll be there by then, see you later!" She said and hung up. I quickly went to the bathroom and took a shower, shaved my legs and washed my hair. When I was finished, I went back to my bedroom and picked out a bathing suit. I decided on a simple black bikini. Once I had it on I placed some simple shorts on and a tank top. I picked out a pair of flip flops, sunglasses then got my beach bag ready with all the things I would need for the beach. I let my hair dry naturally.

"Mom, I'm going to the beach with Alice." I told her as I entered the kitchen to find her drinking coffee.

"What? So early? At least each something sweetheart." She told me.

"No its fine mom really. I'll just get something to eat later with Alice." I told her and grabbed a bottle of water. She gave me a smile and nodded her head.

"Very well then." She said.

"Where is dad?" I asked looking around.

"Oh he went fishing with Billy and some of his buddies from work." She said and I nodded my head. At that moment the bell rang.

"That must be Alice, I'll see you later mom." I said and rushed to the door. Once I opened it I saw Alice with a huge smile on her face.

"Ready to go?" She said very excited and I nodded my head very excited.

XOXO

"So after you and Emmett left what happened?" She asked after she explained to me what happened after Emmett and I left the restaurant. Apparently things got very awkward and at one point Edward was so mad that he just got up and left with a look that could kill.

"Nothing happened." I told her with a shrug as we hit the highway.

"Nothing? Really?" She asked.

"Nothing." I repeated.

"But-" She said but I cut her off.

"I told you that their was nothing there already, I mean, why would you think something would happened?" I asked looking at her at she kept here eyes on the road.

"I don't know, I was maybe hoping I guess. I mean, wouldn't it be amazing if you were in a relationship and we could go on double dates? It would be so much fun! And plus I want you to be happy Bella. I want you to find a great guy." She said with a frown and I took a deep breath.

"Alice I'm happy. I am, really." I half lied. Sure I didn't need a man to have fun and to enjoy my life, but at the same time it wouldn't hurt to have someone special you can always be with and know they will always want you to be by your side.

"Ok." She said and I knew that she didn't complexly believe me.

We got to the beach 30 minuets later and once we got there, we noticed how packed it was.

"Holy crap! I guess everyone decided to come out today." Alice said with a giggle as we both got out the car. I placed my sunglasses on and looked at everyone enjoying the day. Some were swimming, some tanning and some playing volley ball.

"Alright well lets go before we end up without a spot on the sand." I said taking my shirt off and walking into the beach with only my bikini top.

Luckily we found a great spot and we quickly threw our stuff on the sand. I quickly took my shorts off and laid on my towel. I needed a tan.

"Aren't you going to get in the water?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah, just give me a while to relax." I told her and she nodded her head and ran to the water. I took a deep breath and tried my hardest to relax and let the sun sink into my skin. The weather really was amazing.

"Heads up!" I heard someone shout before they landed on my and threw sand all over me.

"Watch it you-" I shouted but stopped when I noticed it was Edward. He was laying on me with a football in his hand. For a second I stared at him as he did the same right back. I looked in his eyes and every detail on his face. Having him so close just made me see his features even better. His sharp jaw, His bright green eyes. So green that they reminded me of the woods in my backyard. He had some of the greenest eyes I've ever seen. And then his lips….they were so pink and-Wait what? What the hell was I doing? I quickly snapped out of it and pushed him off me.

"Get the hell off me Cullen. I mean were you comfortable on me or something!" I shouted removing the sand that was all over my body. He was staring at me with giving me a weird look until he shook his head and glared at me.

"Can you relax? It was an accident." He said and I rolled my eyes

"Whatever, just go away. I cant get away from you anywhere. Your everywhere! God." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I can say the same about you Swan." He snapped. I looked up and glared at him as he glared back and walked away at the same time.

**Alice POV:**

I was in the water enjoying the beautiful weather when I look at Bella and see her tanning. Poor Bella. I knew she wanted to meet someone special, someone she can trust and have fun with but she just doesn't find him. I mean she's only 18 years old but still, girls our age still need attention from that someone special. I'm sure she'll find someone though. And I'm going to help her.

Just as I was about to turn around I noticed a guy run extremely fast trying to catch a football and then land on Bella. I gasped when I realized who it was. Oh crap. Cullen it going to get it now. I waited for the immediate reaction from Bella. I was waiting for her to get up and push the crap out of him but about three seconds passed and Edward was still laying on her. They were just laying there….staring at each other. What the hell?

I noticed how they looked deep into each others eyes and just when I was about to get out of the water I saw Bella snap out of his and push Edward off her. He continued to stare at her in a weird way until he also snapped out of his and glared at her. They argued until Edward just walked away while still glaring at her.

Well that was just plain weird. What was with those three seconds? Hmm…

**ENJOY!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter 9**

**Before I Knew**

**Edward POV:**

I stared at her. I couldn't stop staring at her. I mean, only because I think she's a bitch and I can't stand her doesn't erase the fact that she**'s **beautiful. Her chocolate brown eyes, her long wavy hair that reached to the bottom of her back, and her milky skin that made her glow under the sun. Her body was perfect too. She was thin but not in a sick way. She was toned. Her abs obviously visible. She defiantly works out that's for sure. Yep, Bitch or no bitch she was defiantly beautiful.

But I remembered where we were and I quickly snapped out of it and glared at her.

"Can you relax? It was an accident." I said to her and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, just go away. I can't get away from you anywhere. You're everywhere! God." She said and I once again rolled my eyes.

"I can say the same about you Swan" I snapped and started to walk away as I continued to glare at her. God she was so damn annoying! I mean how can someone be on bitchy mode 24/7? Did she ever smile? Every time I see her she's just glaring at me. I only glare back because she's glaring at me. I know that's immature but screw it.

When I went back to my friends I saw them laughing at me.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Ben asked me.

"What? I fell on her." I muttered as I sat on my beach towel.

"You were on her longer than you needed to be." Ben's girlfriend Angela said. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, I got up as soon as I fell I don't know what you're talking about." I said and they gave each other a look then shrugged their shoulders. These two and their little looks. It was annoying.

"Alright, if you say so." Ben said. I rolled my eyes and threw the ball at him as we continued our catch and throw game on the sand.

XOXO

It was now around 7 at night and a group of friends and kids from high school now made a bonfire on the beach. It was chilly so I threw on a hoodie with some shorts and my flip-flops. As I looked around I noticed that Bella, Alice and Jasper were there also. They were on the other side. Alice was laying on Jaspers chest as he had his arms wrapped around her. He had his chin on her shoulder and now and then he would either kiss her cheek, neck or she would look up and they would kiss on the lips. They were in their own little bubble. They were defiantly in love, that's for sure. And it almost felt rude to stare. It seemed like such a private moment that I felt the need to look away sometimes.

Next to them was of course Bella. She looked awkward and uncomfortable. She was now wearing a dark blue hoodie with some jean shorts and chucks. Her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head. She had her legs up to her chest and laid her head on her knees as she has her arms wrapped around her legs. I noticed how she would look at Alice and Jasper at times and then look away quickly. I guess I wasn't the only one to notice that Alice's and Jaspers moment seemed private. I can only imagine how awkward it was for her. Her being the third wheel and all. As I looked at her I saw her eyes quickly catch me looking at her and for once since I've known her, she didn't glare at me. She just looked at me with a plain look then looked away.

She did this three times.

I couldn't say that the situation we were in wasn't awkward for me either. Jasper and Alice weren't the only couples among us. It felt like everyone had someone special except for Bella and I. Why was it that when you're single everyone one you know seems to be in a relationship?

Shit is so annoying.

The campfire continued until way late in the morning. It was like 1 in the morning until everyone decided to head out. Everyone was getting up and getting ready to leave except for Bella. She just sat there looking at the fire. Quickly everyone was leaving the beach and not even her best friend noticed how she was still just sitting there. I looked around and decided to be a nice guy to her for once and snap her out of her zone.

"Hey." I said in a soft voice. She didn't hear me.

"Pst! Swan." I said a bit louder and her eyes finally snapped up at me.

"What?" She asked still looking at the fire.

"Uh…everyone left already?" I said almost as a question. Did she not notice?

"I know that. I told Alice she could leave." She said. What? Was she crazy? She wants to be alone at one in the morning on the beach? That wasn't safe.

"I don't think you should-" I said but she cut me off.

"Its none of your concern what I do." She said and quickly she reminded me why exactly I disliked her.

"Your right, I'm out of here." I said and started to walk but then realized how I was just going to leave a girl on the beach alone. I couldn't do that no matter for much I didn't like her. Something could seriously happen to her.

"Bella, can you just get up. It's not safe." I said irritated that she wouldn't listen to me.

"Leave me alone Cullen." She said.

"Listen I don't like you. But it doesn't mean I want something bad to happen to you. It's not safe for you to just sit here alone this late. How the hell can Alice just leave you?" I said getting close to her.

"I told her to leave she didn't want to but I told her to go ahead. She probably hasn't even left. She's probably waiting in the car." She said looking up at me. I took a deep breath and walked closer to her.

"Why do you want to be alone here?" I asked curious walking closer to her. She looked at the ocean that was now black then looked back to the bonfire.

"Sometimes people have to be alone and just think." She said laying her head back down on her knees.

"Think about what?" I asked. She looked up and glared at me.

"What's with all the questions? It's not like you care." She snapped and I glared back at her.

"Your right, I don't care." I said and turned around to walk away. I was close to the parking lot when I stopped and looked back. I just couldn't leave. I couldn't leave her there alone. With an aggravated groan I turn back around and walked towards her. When I was close enough to her I sat down and looked at the campfire. She looked at me surprised and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Like I said before, only because I think you're a bitch doesn't mean I want you to get hurt or something. There are allot of crazy people out here." I said looking at the camp fire as she continued to look at me.

"So your just going to sit here and wait until I saftly leave the beach?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guesss so." I said. She laughed all of a sudden. What the hell?

"Whats so funny?" I asked confused.

"I don't get you. You hate me yet you're here waiting until I leave." She said and I took a deep breath.

"First of all, I don't hate you. I just strongly dislike your sassy attitude. And two, I told you I wasn't going to leave becusae its not safe. If something happened to you I would feel guilty because I saw you here alone and did notihng about it." I explained.

"Oh, so your only here so if something happeneds to me…you wont feel bad?" She asked and I chuckled.

Were we actually having a decent conversation?

"Yeah, yeah pretty much." I teased and she chuckled a bit. We were quiet for a while just looking out at the ocean and listening to the fire crackle until she giggled a bit and looked at me.

"….Sassy?" She said making me laugh. Soon we both started laughing.

"That was so random. I said that like an hour ago." I said and she shrugged her shoulders.

"It was still weird to hear from you." She said. Once again we remained quiet until she got up. I looked up at her curious.

"I'm leaving, since I cant be alone here I'll hopefully be alone in my bedroom….unless your going to bug me there too." She said with once again sassiness but this time I bit less of it.

"Oh don't worry about that…I have no need in being in your bedroom darling." I said making her roll her eyes. She turned around and started to walk until I chased after her.

"How are you getting home?" I asked.

"Whats it to you?" She asked.

"Do I have to keep reminding you why?" I told her. She turned to me and stopped walking.

"Look I'm fine. Like I told you before Alice is right there, I knew she would wait for me even though I told her to just leave. You can go home now Cullen. No need to keep following me." She declared and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself." I snapped as she began to walk again.

"Whatever." She muttered and I looked at her as she walked to Alice's car and as they drove off. For some reason I couldn't take the smirk off my face. She was so funny to tease.

**Bella POV:**

"Soo…" Alice said once I got in the car leaving Edward on the beach.

"So what?" I asked looking at her.

"Today was pretty interesting." She declared and I stared at her curiously.

"Interesting how?" I asked.

"Well first Edward lands on you and you two lay there like-" She said but I cut her off.

"Wait what?" I shouted. What do you mean well what?

"What?" She asked.

"When the hell did Edward and I lay on eachother?" I asked confused.

"When he landed on you cathing the football." She said and my eyes widdened.

She noticed that?

"Oh…that. That was nothing Alice. We did not lay on eachother and as soon as his dumbass landed on me I pushed him off." I explained. She stared at me for a while until she finally drove off with a smirk on her face. Ugh.

"The other pretty interesting scene was you two talking on the beach just now." She said in a tesing voice and I quickly glared at her.

"Ok what the hell Alice? You know I cant stand the kid, whats with the smirk? We weren't talking, I was simply telling him to leave me alone but he kept saying it wasn't safe…like he gives a damn." I muttered the last part.

"Well he obviously does if he said that." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Uh yeah because he would feel guilty if anything happened to me because he saw me there alone and did nothing." I said.

"What? What makes you think that was the reason?" She asked.

"Maybe because that's what he told me." I said.

"Oh." Was all she said.

Duh Alice! Maybe now she realises he's still a dick like always. A dick with really pretty eyes…

"Alright then bella." She said and after that we both kept quiet all the way to my house. I went directly to my bedroom and fell asleep.

Today was deffinatly interesting…

Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter 10**

**Before I Knew**

**BELLA POV:**

**Ok so I'm sure we have all heard what is going on with Robert and Kristen. Kristen cheated on him and we still don't know their status. I don't know if they are still together or not but I have just been avoiding all this until an official answer because this all just sucks. So yeah, I just felt I had to say that. Now back to the story lol **

Hate or not, irritation or not. I have a responsibility to do and that is to tutor Edward. On Saturday Edward was acting very weird. Almost….nice. I don't understand why but he refused to leave me alone on the beach. I don't know what that was about but I let it go. Once I got into the library I saw Edward sitting down with his book open and ready to start. I casually sit down and he looks up.

"Hey." He said looking up at me. I nod my head and give him a quick small smile.

"Hi." I said and sat down. We were quiet for a while as I took out some of the books I needed to tutor him. He was quiet so I looked up and when I did I noticed Edward looking at my shirt.

"What?" I asked. He looked up and smirked.

"Taylor Swift?" He said and I looked down at me shirt.

"What? What about Taylor? She's amazing." I said feeling a bit insulted that he's shock I have a Taylor swift tour tee-shirt.

"Nothing about her. I just can't imagine you singing along to Sparks Fly or something." He said laughing as I glared at him. Weird enough Sparks Fly is my favorite song of hers.

"And whys that?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Well you don't really remind me of a girl that would jump around in a pink bedroom singing about ponies and rainbows." He said and I glared at him.

"Rainbows and ponies? Really? What kind of Taylor swift music have you listened to?" I said shaking my head as he shrugged with a smirk on his face.

"I don't. But you obviously do." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Can you stop with the Taylor Swift crap and can we start this already?" I said and he chuckled and nodded his head. He concentrated on everything I taught him and he was catching on fast.

"You see Cullen. You're not as stupid as you look." I said and he glared at me which made me laugh.

"Ill take that as a compliment." He said getting up. I followed his move and started to out my books in my bag. One of them slipped and fell on the floor. I bent down to grab it and once I touched it I saw Edward trying to do the same. Except his hand was on mine. I quickly looked up at him and was surprised at how close he was to me. I blinked a few times as he just stared at me.

"Um…" I said but couldn't find words to say as I just looked at him.

"Bella! There you are." I heard someone say behind me. That automatically made me snap out of it and made me grab my book and turn around.

"Hey Alice." I said. I turned around casually to look at Edward and he was just looking at me with his eyebrows bunched up in confusion. I turned back to Alice quickly and gave her a smile as she looked at me curiously.

"Wh-what's up?" I shuddered. And I had no idea why.

"Uh..i was going to look for you to see if you wanted to go to the mall with me. I have to buy a dress for Jaspers cousins wedding. You haven't gotten your dress either. Its next week!" Alice explained.

"Your going to that too?" Edward said out of nowhere behind us. We both looked at him.

"Uh yeah. Your going? Alice asked him.

"Yeah, I'm friends with Sandra and Kevin." He said.

"Oh..ok so I guess we'll see you there on Saturday." Alice said grabbing my arm. I felt like my feet were stuck to the ground for some reason. I quickly took a deep breath and started to move my legs. I turned to Edward.

"Thursday here again." I said and he nodded. I turned to where Alice was and left the library.

Once we got to Alice's car we sat down and I felt her turn to look at me. I refused to look at her.

"What the hell was that?" She asked.

"What was what?" I asked and she glared at me. I saw it from the corner of my eyes.

"I don't know what you mean.." I continued.

"I get there and your basically eye-" She said but I quickly cut her off.

"Shut up Alice!" I said sternly which made her become quiet. I knew what she was going to say and I didn't want to hear it.

"But-" She said but I turned and glared at her.

"I don't want to fucking hear it. Let's just go to the damn mall." I said looking straight ahead once again.

"Ok god." Alice muttered and drove off.

When we eventually got to the mall we got out of the car and the first store we went in was full of dresses and as soon as Alice walked in and her eyes lightened up as if she was in heaven or something. I rolled my eyes as she walked to the back of the store. I stood at the front and looked at one specific red dress I thought was very pretty. When I go to grab it I see someone else come in front of my and take it. I was about to protest until she turns around and I realize who it is.

"Oh, um…" I said and was about to leave until she spoke.

"Isabella, how nice to see you." She said with a fake smile.

"Uh, Mrs. Cullen. Hello." I said with respect.

"Isabella it's so weird to bump into you." She said looking at me up and down. She made me feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah I'm uh, buying a dress for my friend's wedding. If you'll excuse me I have to-" I explained but she cut me off.

"Just a moment Isabella. Since you're already here let me just notify you on something." She said with a smirk but with a glare in her eyes. As I looked at her I then noticed her outfit. She is your typical snotty looking rich person. She wore some dressy black pants, a blue blouse and some very expensive looking shoes. Her hair was up in a fancy bun and her sunglasses here on her head. Her purse was a Chanel that I know costs around 5thousand because Alice has been dying to buy it but can't afford it.

"Yes?" I asked. This lady made me nervous. I feel as if I'm a little mouse next to her. So small and insignificant.

"I hear your tutoring my Edward. Is that correct?" She asked and I nodded my head.

"I just wanted to let you know or more…remind you that your only part in that is to tutor him. Nothing more nothing less. I heard you were at my house. Edward is not or will never be a friend of yours. Don't think only because you teach him a few things you're allowed to at least put yourself on his level. Remember that you're a Swan and he's a Cullen. Those two things don't mix and they never will. So take this as a warning. Stay away from Edward unless is tutoring. Do you understand me little girl?" She said in a low evil voice that made me quiver. Jesus Christ the Cullen family is just full of crazy ass people. When she was done talking I couldn't say anything else. She just made me feel like crap. I put my head down but then quickly looked up to her and spoke.

"Don't worry about that Mrs. Cullen. There's nothing I need or want from Edward or his family. Excuse me." I said and quickly walked to where Alice was before Edwards's mom saw that she just made me cry.

God I hate when people make me feel this way…

ENJOY!


	11. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter 11**

**Before I Knew**

**Bella Pov:**

"Bella? Bella why are you crying?" Alice asked as soon as she saw me. I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"No important reason. Just forget about it." I said.

"But why-" She said but I cut her off.

"Its not important really." I said with a small smile. She looked at me for a few seconds and nodded her head.

"Alright then." She said and turned to a blue dress. She picked it up and smiled at me.

"What do you think? Isn't it beautiful?" She asked me with a squeal. I stared at the dress and it was really beautiful. It was perfect for Alice.

"Its so pretty Alice. Try it on." I suggested and she nodded her head and skipped to the fitting room. As she did that I looked around the store to see if I spotted a dress that caught my eyes. I looked around for a while until I saw the most beautiful dress ever. It was a tube top and the whole top of it was gold sequence. The bottom of it was up to my knees and was made with a chiffon fabric. I knew I had to try it on.

"Bella look!" I heard Alice say. I turned around and saw her in the blue dress. She looked perfect. But then again Alice always looked perfect.

"Its perfect on you Alice." I said.

"You think? I love it but do you think that maybe I should keep looking?" She asked looking at herself in the mirror.

"I don't think theirs any need to look for another one. It looks like that one was made for you." I said and she grinned.

"Thanks Bella. And that dress your holding is a dream. Try it on now!" She said pulling me into the fitting room as she went into another one and took her dress off. As I placed my dress on I realized that I never even checked the price. I took a deep breath and before putting it on I looked at the price tag. It was $150. It was kind of expensive for a dress ill probably only wear once but I really did love it so I tried it on and looked in the mirror.

"Wow." I said as I looked at myself in the mirror. It was as if this dress custom made for me. It was amazing.

"Bella let me see!" I heard Alice whine and I opened the door. I walked out and she grinned.

"Wow Bella! I will not let you leave this store without buying that dress!" She said making me giggle.

After we paid for the dresses Alice though it would be a great idea to go to jaspers house. I don't know how this is a good idea for me but I agreed. All ill be doing is sitting there while I hear them make out.

When we go to his house Alice knocked on the door and as soon as he opened the door he threw Alice in his arms. They kissed and hugged as if they haven't seen each other in years. On one side it was annoying because they were always like this and on another side I was jealous. I never really had a feeling of love for someone to the point where ill react like Alice does overtime she sees Jasper. It must feel amazing.

"Hey Jasper I said as they continued to kiss. I walked into the living room and froze on the spot.

"Bella?" Edward asked in shock. My eyes widened when I stared at him.

"Uh…um. What are you doing here?" I asked and turned to Alice.

"What is he doing here? Did you know he would be here?" I asked Alice becoming mad.

"I had no idea." Alice said shaking her head as I glared at her. Jasper rolled his eyes as us.

"Can you two act civilized when in a room together for once?" He said and Edward got up.

"I haven't even said anything. She's the one complaining." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I cant be here if he is. I cant even be near him! Do you people no understand that if our family know we are this close right now they will kill us." I said.

"Bella your almost 18, meaning you can make your own rules." Jasper said.

"Not if I live with my parents. And I have a few more months left till college so until then I prefer not to get in trouble." I argued.

"You know what, how about I leave." Edward said picking up his jacket but Jasper stops him.

"No, no one is going anywhere Bella sit, Edward come with me real quick." Jasper said and they both quickly go up stairs. As I sit down Alice looks at me and takes a deep breath.

"Bella what the hell? Are you that scared of your father or something? I mean if anything just don't be around Edward in public but when we are inside it doesn't matter. Why does it bother you so much?" She asks and I look at her before looking away quickly.

"I don't know. It just does. Edward just….I don't know its just weird around him." I said.

"Weird how exactly?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know. I just feel like an idiot around him. I cant even talk right." I explained and she laughs.

"An idiot? You're his tutor. If anything he's the idiot." She says and I look at her.

"He's been learning really fast. He's not an idiot." I quickly defend. Why the hell did I just defend him.

"Well damn sorry." Alice said putting her hands up in defense. After that I got up and took a deep breath and passed my fingers through my hair.

"I don't even know why I did that. Am I going crazy? What the hell man." I said the last one to myself.

"Well I don't know but you better snap out of it." Alice said snapping in my face. At that moment we heard footsteps and then see the boys come down to the living room.

"Alright so no one is leaving and we are having a great time. Got it?" Jasper said and we all nodded our heads.

"What are we going to do?" Edward asked.

"Uh how about twister!" Alice said and we all looked at her. Out of all the damn games we can play, she wants to play the one that consists of physical contact. What a bitch.

"Why twister?" I asked glaring at her.

"I don't know, I haven't played it in a while. Come on it will be fun!" She said and we finally agreed when she started to scream please. I want to punch her.

"Ok so let me go get it." Jasper said as Alice, Edward and I stood in the living room in silence. I would look at Alice glare at her then look at Edward and find him looking at me. Once I would look away I would take another peak and he would see that I caught him again and would quickly look away.

God I hate this!

"Alright, let the twister begin!" Jasper shouted and Alice jumped up and down in excitement as Edward and I just stood their and watched them take the game out of the box and put it on the floor.

"Alright so its me, Alice, Edward than Bella. Since there is no extra person we will each have to spin in our turn so if you all don't mind, I will start." Jasper said and grabbed the spinning thing.

"Left feet red." He said and put his foot on red. Alice then went and placed her right foot on green.

"Right hand on blue." Edward said and did just that. When it was my turn I spinned that thing and it landed on right hand green.

About five minuets into the game we were all a tangled mess. Alice was in between Jaspers left leg while Edward and Jasper looked like they were about to lick necks of how close their heads were. I was under Edward with one arm over his leg. You can basically say that I had a perfect view of his chest.

"Right hand yellow!" Edward said and struggled to move his arm.

"Left foot blue." I said in a low voice as I tried to keep my balance and move at the same time.

"Right hand green." Jasper said and as he tried he slipped and fell down. "Fuck!" He said with a laugh and got up.

One down two to go.

"Right hand yellow." Alice said and quickly moved her hand.

"Left foot red." Edward said and moved his foot. Now his foot was in between my legs. Great.

"Right foot yellow." I said and struggled to get it there. Edward and I were now literally face to face. We both tried our hardest to look away. Looking at each other would just make it worse.

Alice finally on her left foot blue fell on her all so now she sat down next to Jasper and they told us what moves we have to do.

Two down one to go.

"Edward left foot blue." Alice said as she sat on Jaspers lap.

Edward groaned as he placed his foot on blue. You can tell he was struggling to stay up. I cant lie, so was I.

"Bella, right hand red." Alice said and I moved my hand quickly.

"Edward, left hand yellow." Alice said and as he groaned and tried to get his hand on red, he slipped and fell on me.

"Crap!" He shouted as he fell and I heard Jasper and Alice die of laughter as I laid under Edward.

"Get off me!" I mumbled under him as he lifted himself up. He stood above me and looked at me.

"Oh come on Bella, I'm not that bad." He said and I pushed him away. He chuckled and got up and when he did he took his hand out and offered to help me up. I took it and took a deep breath but as I touched his hand I felt a weird shock that went through me. I quickly let go and looked at Edward. He had a shocked look on his face which makes me think he felt it to.

Whoa

**ENJOY! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter 12**

**Before I Knew**

**Bella Pov:**

"Today once again was Wednesday which means that today I tutor Edward once again. Since it was almost October it means that we are getting closer and closer to our midterm exams. If Edward fails these exams he will fail the marking period. Even though I have never been too excited to tutor Edward, I still felt that I had a responsibility and a duty to prepare Edward for these tests and help him graduate. So as god as my witness, Edward will pass this marking period and graduate from senior year.

As I walk into the library I spot Edward sitting down like always. Except that today he was talking to some girl and it seemed like there were talking about something pretty intimate because if they were any closer they would be kissing. I glared at the scene but snapped out of it quickly and walked towards them. When I was close to them I cleared my throat and they both looked up.

"Am I interrupting something?" I asked which made them both look up. When Edward realized it was me he smiled but then frowned and looked at the chick with the over sized tits.

"Uh Kathy I'm sorry but I have to do some things with Bella. But uh, can I call you?" He asked her as he touched her lips with one finger which made the big tits girl almost combust right there. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure thing Eddie." She moaned and it almost made me laugh. I held in my laughter but they heard me and turned to look at me.

"Uh…I had to cough sorry." I said with a small smirk on my face. Edward rolled his eyes and turned back to big tits Kathy.

"Ill call you." He whispered and she nodded her heard until she got up and walked out of the library. Once she was far gone I sat down and took out the books we needed. As I did this I felt Edward looking at me which made me giggle and eventually laugh. I stopped what I was doing and turned to look at Edward who was glaring at me.

"Can I know what's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing at all Eddie." I said laughing harder and making the librarian tell me to keep it quiet.

"Don't call me that." Edward groaned.

"But Kathy called you that." I said in the same trampy voice Big tit had.

"Shut up, can we just do this already. Its not even your business what I do." He snapped.

"Who the hell said I even wanted to know? Id like to keep my appetite for got sakes. But I will say this, I though you had better taste. I didn't know you were attracted to hookers." I spit at him which made him glare at me. We glared at each other for a long time until he finally spoke.

"Swan if it wasn't for you disliking me so much, I'll say you were jealous." He said with a smirk. I stared at him in shock and then started to laugh.

"Me? Jealous? Of what exactly Edward? Please enlighten me." I said with a smirk on my lips but a glare in my eyes.

"I saw the way you glared at us when you walked in. You think I didn't notice Bella? Come on. I've seen the way you look at me." He said inches away from my face and for some reason my heart started to beat faster.

What the fuck?

"Oh really?" I said with an eyebrow arched up.

"Yes really." He said.

"Edward, can I just say that, even If you were the only man on this holy earth I still wouldn't want you. You're the most annoying, irritating person I have ever met in my entire life and I'm sometimes glad that our families hate each other." I said to him in a sweet whisper but even though I said something so mean to him he never dropped his stupid smile.

"Oh Bella, your really funny you know that?" He said.

"Am I? Really Edward? Well how about this as a joke. I'm going to leave this library in about 3 seconds and when you fail all your midterms and stay in the 12th grade while everyone else moves on with their life, you then tell me how funny I am." I said and got up, grabbed my books and quickly left. As I walked out of the school I heard footsteps behind me and before I could cross the street arms grabbed me and turned me around.

"Bella listen to me-" Edward said but I quickly pushed him away.

"Get off me Edward! What the hell would you have to tell me? Leave me alone." I snapped at him. I continued to walk until I crossed the street but I still felt Edward following me.

"Can you just wait a damn minuet!" He shouted. I stopped and turned around.

"What? What do you want? What can you possibly have to say to me?" I asked him. He walked close to me and pulled me close to him. By this time my breathing was so fast you could hear it. The beating of my heart wasn't any better either.

"Edward. What the hell are you doing?" I asked with my eyes wide and I shock when he got so close to me that our lips grazed.

"Edward…" I whispered. He shook his head and looked at me.

"I just want to try one thing." He said and his lips finally landed on mine. At first I wanted to push him away but eventually I was kissing him back. His hold on me tightened and I automatically wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips felt so firm on mine, our kiss was soft but hungry at the same time. Just when I was about to get even more into it he moves back and takes a deep breath.

"Now tell me that if I was to be the last man on this holy earth you still wouldn't want me." He whispers as I tried to calm my breathing.

"I, I…" Was all I said until he turned away and crossed the street.

Holy hell….

**I hope you enjoy and please review! Id love to see what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter 13**

**Before I Knew**

**Bella Pov:**

"Wow." I whispered as I stared at Edward walked to the parking lot, get into his car and drive off.

What the hell was that for? And most importantly, why didn't I want him to stop? I felt like I was floating in air, this was so weird. My heart was about to come out my chest.

"This isn't good." I mumbled as I took my Iphone out and dialed Alice's number.

"_Speak to me darling." _She said and the words quickly came out like verb vomit.

"Edward kissed me."

And then their was complete silence. Did she pass out like I was about to? I still couldn't feel my legs.

"Alice?" I called again with caution and then there is was.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed in my hear so loud I thought he was going to blow my ear drum.

"Jesus Alice!" I shouted.

"Oh my god! Why did he kiss you?! How was it?! Oh my god I knew it! I just didn't want to say anything!" She continued to shout.

"Calm down damn it! What the hell did you know?" I asked.

"That you and Edward like each other!" She said and my eyes widened.

"What?! No! I don't like Edward!" I said.

"Where are you?" She asked ignoring what I said.

"I'm by the school." I told her.

"Alright, wait for me there you are going to tell me everything!" She said and I hung up.

See at this moment if I had a car I would get in it and drive off before Alice gets here but since I have to depend on my own two fucking legs I prefer to wait for her and just get this over with.

In about ten minuets Alice was there and when I saw her I got into the car and took a deep breath. She made a u-turn and drove the opposite direction of our homes.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked her.

"We're going to the diner and eating I'm starving and your going to tell me everything." She said and I rolled my eyes.

When we finally got to the diner we sat down at a table and quickly ordered our food. Alice ordered a chicken wrap with fries and a chocolate shake, I ordered a hamburger with onion wrings and a milk shake.

"Alright so start." She said and I took a deep breath and shook my head.

"I don't even know what to say." I said looking away.

"Start with how it all started. What made him kiss you." She said.

"Well I don't know, it was weird. I got to the library and he was there with some chick with huge tits and when I walked up to them she quickly left but then Edward started talking about how he saw me glaring at them when I walked in and a whole bunch of other nonsense." I said.

"Well were you?" Alice asked.

"Was I what?" I asked.

"Glaring at them. Were you glaring at them when you saw them?" She asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I mean I did but it wasn't like I was mad or anything." I said and she smirked at me.

"So why did you?" She asked with a bit of smug which made me glare at her.

"I don't know! I just did. I don't know why I glared at them does it even matter?" I snapped.

"Alright well how about we forget about the glaring. What did you tell him when he said that?" She asked.

"I told him that I had no reason to care about anything that he does, and I also told him that even if he was the last man on this holy earth I still wouldn't want him because he said I was jealous and I wasn't." I said and Alice laughed.

"What?" I said getting angry. Why the hell was she laughing?

"I'm sorry but that it just too funny. Your so mean Bella! Why would you say that to him?" She said giggling now.

"Because its true. My parents specially my dad would kill me." I said shaking my head and Alice quickly stopped looking at me and smirked.

"You know what's so funny about what you just said now?" she asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You said your parents would kill you…but you never said you wouldn't want to date him." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Alice your over reading this too much. Stop building shit up in your head." I said and she took a deep breath as our food finally came. For a while we ate in silence and eventually Alice decided she had enough of the silence. I was rather enjoying it.

"So how was it?" She asked. I acted as if I had no idea what she was talking about.

"How was what?" I asked taking a bit of my burger. She put her wrap down and glared at me.

"You know what. Spit it out already." She said and chewed me food before I spoke.

"I don't know what you want me to say. He kissed me and I wasn't expecting it." I said.

"Ok but how did you feel after? Did you feel like how I told you before?" She said.

"Before?" I said confused.

"Remember what I told you when you were on a date with Emmett?" She said and I automatically remembered. I nodded my head.

"I told you that When you kiss someone your suppose to feel sparks and your body turn into mush and make your heart come out your chest. It has to make you say Wow" She said and my eyes widened. Oh my god! I said wow. I feel sick.

"I told you that it has to make you feel like your floating in air." She continued.

Holy shit, I felt that way…

"Oh my god I'm going to be sick." I said moving me plate away from me. Alice smirked.

"You felt all that didn't you? Can it compare to when you kissed Emmett?" She asked me and I laid my head on the table.

"Why me Alice? This cant be happening. My parents will kill me." I said I didn't even have to answer the Emmett question. She knew it didn't compare.

"Bella can you stop about your parents already? If you have feeling for Edward then they shouldn't have anything to do about it." She said.

"Whoa hold on a moment, who the hell said I had feelings for Edward? I cant stand him. Only because the kiss wasn't horrible doesn't mean I'm going to now knock on his front door and tell him he's the man of my dreams or some shit." I said.

"Your so damn stubborn!" Alice groaned.

"And your too much of a damn dreamer. This is the real world ok? No one likes no one so just drop it. It was almost like kissing a guy you don't know and you just enjoyed the kiss. You didn't fall for him after right? It's the same." I argued making her shake her head.

"Whatever Bella. Just think about what I said ok?" She said as we finished out food and headed out the door.

I wasn't going to think about it. That was the last thing I wanted to do.

Once Alice dropped me off I felt relief since I knew I would be alone for a while since my parents were both working. As I walked up the front yard stoops I jumped in surprise when I saw a woman sitting on the chair swing we have.

"Uh…can I help you with something?" I asked looking at her. She didn't seem dangerous but you never know these days. She seemed to be at around 60 and had white hair and it was up in a fancy bun. She had bright green eyes and was dressed in an outfit that would resemble Jackie Kennedy. She obviously had money.

"Um I'm sorry to bother you." She said standing up. I stood quiet and let her continue.

"I'm Eleanor Beiger." She said and shook my hand.

"Bella Swan." I said and she smiled.

"Oh of course. Isabella. My you've become such a lovely young lady." She said with a sweet smile.

"Not trying to be rude here but how do you know me exactly?" I asked her.

"Well you see dear, I'm Renee's Mother. Renee Cullen?" She said and I looked at her confused.

"I can see why you would be confused dear. You see I haven't seen my daughter or grandchildren in ten years. Their was a huge argument that hasn't exactly ended and well, I just thought it was time to come and fix things. I knew your father Charlie lived here and since my daughter has moved since I seen her I'm not quite sure where she lives now. I just thought I could come here and maybe your father could tell me." She said.

"You knew my father back when Dr Cullen and him were best friends?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Oh yes. They were like brothers until a big secret ruined it all." She said and I came to the realization that she knew why they hated each other now.

"So you know why they are like this now?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Yes but its not my story to tell. Actually…This is one of the reasons I came back. I need to talk to my daughter about a few things involving this." She said and at this point I wanted her to get inside my house and tell me everything she knows but I had a feeling that wasn't going to happen.

"Isabella if you don't mind, you would please tell me where my daughter and grandkids live now?" She asked and I lead her into my house. She sat down as I wrote their address down on a piece of paper. I walked to the living room and handed it to her.

"Here you go Ms. Beiger." I said giving her the paper. She stood up and smiled.

"Thank you so much Isabella. Well I should go now but it was so nice seeing you." She said and I smiled.

"Goodbye." She said.

"Bye." I said leading her out the door. Once she left I sat on the couch and thought about the things she said. Why are their so many secretes? Why don't I know anything about it? What are the swans and Cullen's hiding?

I just had to find out.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please make sure to review! I love to read what you think! Xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter 14**

**Before I Knew**

**Bella Pov:**

After Eleanor left I was home alone for about two hours. I did homework, took a shower and then just lounged around on the couch and watched some television.

When I was just about to turn it off and go up to my room the door opened. My dad say me and smiled.

"Hey Bells." He said taking his jacket and police hat off.

"Hey dad." I said and stood their. I wanted to tell him about Eleanor but I didn't want him getting angry at me.

"You ok?" He asked when he noticed that I was standing there just watching him take his shoes off.

"Uh well, yeah kind of." I said and he stood there waiting for me to say something.

"You have to promise not to get angry though." I told him and he then started to look at me curiously.

"What's this about Bella?" He asked taking a seat on the couch. I followed him and sat across from him.

"Well someone was here. Do you know a woman named Eleanor Beiger?" I asked and his face turned into shock.

"Eleanor Beiger?" He asked and I nodded my head.

"Yeah…" I said. He was quiet for a while. He seemed to be having an internal conversation with himself.

"Eleanor Beiger was here?" He asked and I nodded my head. He seemed in shock but then he quickly tried to hide it so he cleared his throat and got up and walked to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and opened up a can of beer.

"What did she want?" He asked after taking a sip of his beer.

"She wanted the address of the Cullen's house. So I gave it to her. She said she hasn't seen any of them in ten years." I explained to him. He nodded his head and headed back to the living room and sat down. He wasn't speaking at all. I would think he would have something to say about this.

"She said their was something she had to fix." I said carefully and looking for a reaction. He just continued to drink his beer. I was too curious about this so I wasn't going to stop now. Not until he tells me something.

"She said it was something that had to do about why the Cullen's and the Swans don't get along." I said and he took a deep breath but said nothing. I was becoming frustrated. I needed him to say something, anything.

"Dad, what is this all about?" I finally asked. I was sick of all these damn secrets.

"Bella not now." He said and I got annoyed.

"When then dad? I would think I have a right to know what's going on." I said becoming frustrated.

"Bella not-" He said but I cut him off.

"Now dad. I should know why I wasn't allowed to even look at a Cullen. I need to know why you hate them so much and why you made me dislike them also. I need to know now." I said in a stern voice. I was sick of all this. He stared at me for a minuet or two until he took a breath and started to say something. But in that moment the door opened once again.

"Renee I have to talk to you honey." My dad said getting up and giving my mom a kiss and then quickly going into the kitchen. I glared at him as he literally ignored me and acted as if we weren't talking about anything seconds before. I was so annoyed at this point that I needed to leave my house. I placed my shoes on and headed out the door without letting them know anything. Since Forks was a small town everything was close together and at a walking distance so I decided to walk to the local bookstore. Those are one of the places in this town I can actually go in and forget about my problems.

As I walked into the bookstore I smiled at the kid at the counter who has seen me in here many times. I walk past some people I've seen around school and then I freeze when I spot Edward. Well I guess I spoke to soon when I said coming in here would help me forget about my problems for a while.

Edward was sitting on the couch the owner placed so that his customers could relax while reading their books and drink some coffee. He was very concentrated on what he was reading. I could tell by the way his eyebrows were close together and how his eyes never left the book. I wanted to turn around before he spotted me but as I turned around I bumped into some dude making his books fall. That got Edwards attention.

"Bella?" He said and I took a deep breath.

Edward." I said back as I helped the guy pick up his books.

"What are you doing here?" He asked once I got back up and turned to face him.

"What? Cant I come to the bookstore?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders and looked down at his book. He quickly then looked back up. I felt as if he was going to say something but he was hesitant. I didn't know what to say either so I turned around and went the other way.

"Bella wait." I heard him say and my heart started to beat. I was praying he wouldn't bring anything of earlier up. I didn't want to talk about it. I had enough with Alice.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at him.

"Can we talk?" He asked and I closed my eyes. Oh god he wanted to talk about it. Why!?

"About?" I asked and he got up closing his book.

"Well something weird happened today and it sort of involves your parents." He said and I looked at him confused. So this wasn't about the kiss? Hmm..

"Um, what happened?" I asked and he looked around until he whispered.

"Can we go to the ice shop across the street, too much people here."

I stared at him until I finally nodded my head. He all of a sudden grabbed my hand and we both walked out of the bookstore. As we walked out I couldn't help but to just stare at our hands. I couldn't help but to think about the way it feels in his. It was as if electricity was passing through us. And it wasn't painful. It felt….nice. Like my hand was suppose to be there. Wrapped around his.

When we got to the ice cream shop I sat down and Edward looked at me.

"What flavor do you like?' He asked. I wasn't in the mood for ice cream but I still answered.

"Cake batter." He nodded his head and went to order the ice creams. While he did that I looked out the window and just though of how much of a mess this all was. My family was hiding a secret from me that also effected me. They refuse to tell me and on top of all that I feel as if I'm going to melt every time I'm around Edward and I don't know what it means. This was all taking a toll on me.

"Here you go." Edward said coming back and handing me a cup of ice cream.

"Thanks." I said placing it on the table. Edward sat down in front of me and ate a spoon of his ice cream until he placed it down and looked at me.

"Bella, our families are hiding something from us." He said and I looked at him.

"You just figured that out?" I asked.

"I mean something really serious." He said looking at me with a very serious look on his face. I stood quiet and tried to understand what he meant.

"How serious?" I finally asked concerned.

"I don't know but I over heard a few things today. My grandmother who I barley remember because I haven't seen her in about ten years comes today and things got pretty serious between her and my mom." He explained to me.

"How serious? What happened?" I asked leaving out the part that I knew before him that his grandmother was here.

"Well they were both in the kitchen and I was in the living room watching TV. You could hear from the kitchen that they were having a really intense conversation. They were speaking in very hushed tones but I was able to understand some of it and some of the things I heard were very strange." He explained to me with a very confused look on his face. We have both not completely forgotten about our ice cream.

"What were they? What were they saying?" I asked him with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Well I heard two things that caught my attention. One was what my mother said. She said. _'No one is going to know about what happened that year. No one has to know the truth. Specially not her.' _And what my grandmother said that caught my attention was. _'She has a right to know. She has to know the truth of her life.' _

After he said that we both stood quiet and just thought. Though about what that could possibly mean. I had no clue.

"Who could _'she' _be?" I asked and he shrugged his shoulders and got closer to me.

"Bella we have to find out what the hell our families are hiding. We both have a right to know. Specially if it effects us too." He told me and I nodded my head looking at him.

"Your right. We need to know what's going on." I agreed and he smiled.

"Great so are you willing to work together and find this out together?" He asked and I quickly nodded my head. He grinned which made me smile.

"Alright Swan. So let the secrets hunting begin." He said shaking my hand and making me feel the shock again.

Right there and then I knew I was going to be in trouble.

_I hope you enjoy!_


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter 15**

**Before I Knew**

**Bella Pov:**

After Edward and I decided we were going to figure out what our family was hiding from us, we tried to be the sneakiest people that ever lived. We would listen to phone calls, peek though doors and east drop on conversations. I knew that what we were doing and how we were doing it was pretty immature but we were sick of being the only people that didn't know what was going on.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call as I sat in the cafeteria in school. I turned to him and looked up.

"Cullen?" I said and he sat down next to me bumping Alice away.

"Edward!" She complained but Edward ignored her and Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"Ok so I was listening to my mom talk on the phone with my grandmother last night." He said.

"What was she talking about?" I asked.

"I have no idea." He said and I glared and rolled my eyes at me.

"Stop waiting my time honestly…" I said turning away from him but I felt him grab my arm. I didn't ignore the feeling I got when he did that. I knew he felt it too for sure. I could tell by the weird looks he gave me sometimes.

"Bella hold on, I wasn't done." He said so I turned to him again and looked at him.

"I was thinking that tonight we can just simply go to my grandmother and talk to her. She's staying at the Fairmont hotel." He said.

"Of course she's at the Fairmont." I muttered. That was the most expensive hotel in Seattle.

"What do you want to ask her? I mean just like our parents, she's not going to tell us anything." I said shrugging my shoulders. He shrugged his back.

"We can try to convince her to tell us something, anything. We have to admit that whole snooping around crap isn't working, we haven't found shit out." He explained to me and I sat there and thought of it for a few seconds.

"I mean, I guess your right. But-" I said but he cut me off.

"Ok great! Wait for me by my car, we'll go after school." He said and got up. I rolled my eyes and looked at him as he left the cafeteria. I took a deep breath and turned back to my food.

"What the hell are you two up to?" Alice asked sitting next to me again. I took a bite of my hamburger and shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing, we just want to know what our parents are hiding from us." I said.

"No not that. You guys…you know." She said and I froze and turned to her with my mouth still full of food.

"What do you mean you guys, you know?" I mumbled.

"Ew chew your food please and yes you guys! You two have been together almost everyday!" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"I already told you that we're trying to figure out what the hell our family is hiding from us. Its driving us nuts." I explained but she gave me a knowing too.

"I saw the way you looked at him when he grabbed your arm. You like him." She said with a smirk and I started to laugh. I laughed and laughed until I eventually stopped and looked at her.

"You know Alice, you really have to stop with the whole 'I can stare at people and know how they feel' shit. Its getting really old." I said and she glared at me.

"Yeah and You and your 'I don't like Edward I hate him' shit is also getting very old. Just admit it already." She said and I got up as the bell rang.

"Thiers nothing to admit. Your completely wrong. Only because I'm being more civilized with him, doesn't mean I want to marry him now. Stop watching so much soap operas." I said throwing my lunch tray away and leaving the cafeteria with Alice behind me.

At about 4:00 I finally left school and went outside to wait for Edward. I walked to his car and checked my clock as I noticed ten minuets passed and he still wasn't here. I was about to leave until I heard a laughing. I looked up and notice that he was walking with that boob chick from last time.

"Well how about next week?" She asked him but he shook his head and smiled.

"I cant, I'm sorry I'm just really busy." He said and walked away from her. He frowned groaned as he moved away but when he saw me he started to smile a bit.

"Damn Swan your loving this Sherlock shit huh? I didn't think you were going to actually wait." He said with a smirk and I gave him a small smile.

"Yeah well, I want to know the truth. So here I am." I said as he beeped the car open. I opened the passenger seat door and got into the car. Once he did the same we quickly drove off. He were quiet for a really long time. It was almost awkward and I hated it. I never liked the feeling of being awkward.

"So…how was school?" He asked.

"Uh…the same as you I guess?" I answered and he laughed.

"Fair enough. Well I have to say, I'm glad you were waiting for me." He said and my heart did the weirdest little leap when he said that. What the…?

"Really? Why?" I asked wanting to know.

"Well That girl was stalking me, I needed to get out and you were a good excuse to run fast." He said.

"So you don't like her?" I asked wanting to know the answer really bad for some reason.

"Nah, she's more of a playboy bunny than a girl I can actually get involved with." He explained to me and I was shocked.

"Wait so you don't just hook up with girls?" I asked.

"Well I did once but it wasn't right. I didn't feel right after. Then I just came to the conclusion that I'm just meant to be in a relationship and not just a fun time, you know?" He said and I nodded my head understanding him.

"Wow, that's unique." I said and he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess." He said. After that we were completely quiet until my mouth opened and I asked a question I had no idea why I asked.

"So why were you flirting with her at the library?" I asked and quickly closed my mouth.

"Why?" He asked curiously.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"I don't, just curious." I said looking out the window.

We finally got to the hotel and Edward quickly parked. It didn't leave my head the fact that he still hasn't answered me.

When we got out the car I turned to walked towards the hotel but stopped quickly when I saw that Edward was facing me.

"The hotel is that way." I said and he chuckled. He walked closer to me and before I knew it I walked leaning against his car because he was getting so close to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked freaking out.

"I'm going to answer your question. But you have to answer my question also." He whispered to me. I felt my breath shake.

Oh baby Jesus!

"Uh uh…um what question?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" He asked. The same question he asked in the car. I looked in his eyes and shook my head.

"I don't." I whispered back. He stared at me and it almost felt like he was going to burn my with his eyes. His stare was so intense.

"You asked for a reason…why do you care?" He asked again. He was so close to me that out nose were touching. My heart was beating so hard that I'm sure he could hear it. It was insane how Edward makes me feel sometimes. Almost as if I did have feeling for him. As if….wait am I? Am I falling for Edward?

"I just wanted to know why you had such a low class in women." I said making him chuckle softly. By this time I was so out of it that I was actually hoping that he would kiss me.

"My taste in woman aren't that bad." He said and I rolled my eyes then looked down at his lips and bit my own. God he makes me crazy and I hated it.

"Their not?" I whispered and he shook his head and finally placed his lips on mine. When we were finally kissing I swear I felt like the earth just disappeared and we were floating in the middle of a galaxy that only contain us in it.

Now isn't that just the most fucked up thing you have heard? He's making me into such a girl

"You don't care?" He asked as we kept kissing. I nodded my head.

"I care." I whispered back as I grabbed his neck to get him as close as possible to me.

"What do you care about?" He asked and I moved away and smirked.

"Don't put this all on me asshole." I whispered and he laughed as he placed kisses on my lips.

"What do you mean?" He teased.

"Your trying to mess with my head. It wont work." I whispered.

"I'm not doing no such thing. What do you think about my taste in women now though?" He asked making me laugh and push him away in a teasing way.

"Don't get too excited. That was just a kiss." I said as he smirked and chuckled.

"Of course it was…just a kiss." He said with a wink as we walked into the hotel.

"Jesus Christ…." I mumbled to myself. God help me. I couldn't lie anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter 16**

**Before I Knew**

**Bella Pov:**

"Knock." Edward told me and I gave him a glare.

"Me? She's your grandmother." I said.

"So what?" He asked.

"So you knock dumbass." I snapped.

"But-" He was going to continue until the door opened.

"Edward?" Eleanor said surprised. We both just looked at her.

"Uh um….heyyy….grandma." Edward said casually making me roll my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Uhh well, we have to talk to you Mrs. Beiger." I told her.

"Can we come in?" Edward asked.

"Of course dear." She said and let us go inside. We stood there awkwardly until she told us to take a seat.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" She asked looking at us. I looked at Edward who begged me with his eyes to go first. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Well you see Mrs-" I said but she cut me off.

"Call me Eleanor." She said and I smiled.

"Eleanor. You see since we can both remember our families have been in some big feud and we grew up never knowing anything about it. We ask our parents and try to figure out what's going on but they never tell us anything. They just say that someday we will find out. I don't think its fair what their doing. We are involved in this situation and I don't feel its right for us not to know what is going on." I said.

"Bella and I have never gotten along. I mean until recent I guess but she's right. This isn't fair. We shouldn't have to stay away from each other just because our families say so." He said.

"Yeah its especially not fair because we don't even know why we cant be around each other." I said and. When Edward and I were don't with our rant his grandmother just looked at us with a worried look on her face.

"Edward, Isabella. I don't think this is my story to tell." She said.

"Grandma please, we need to know what's going on. Don't you think we have the right to know?" Edward asked.

"I absolutely think you have the right to know. This is exactly why I came here. I wanted to talk to your mother and talk to her about the secrets that this and your family Bella have kept for years." She said.

"Then tell us. If you think we have a right to know tell us please." Edward said. Eleanor took a deep breath.

"I can tell you just parts. The main parts only your parents can tell you." She said and we nodded our head.

"Well when both or your father were younger they were very close. They-" She said but was interrupted with Edward's phone ringing.

"I'm sorry, just a second." He said and picked it up.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hey mom." He said and stood quiet as she told him something. I watched him as his turned from normal to concerned then horrified. I furred my brows in confusion.

"What? Where are you guys?!" He said in a nervous voice.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I said getting up.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." He said and hung up. When he looked at me his eyes were filled with unshed tears. But they were sure ready to release.

"What's wrong?" I asked again.

"My sister. She's been in a car accident." He said and I gasped.

"Oh goodness, lets go." Eleanor with a worried look and we all quickly left the hotel room. I didn't bypass the fact that Edward intertwined our fingers as we walked back to the car.

"Edward, its going to be ok." I said in a soft voice once we all sat in the car. He squeezed my fingers and turned the car on and quickly drove off.

Quickly we got to the hospital and still Edward and I were holding hands.

"Hi, I'm here for Rosalie Cullen." Edward said. At the front desk.

"Second floor." The nurse said.

"Thank you. We took the elevator up to the seconds floor and when we finally got there Edward let go of my hand and ran to his mother and gave her a hug.

"She's going to be ok mom." He whispered as his mother cried. This was so sad that I couldn't help but to tear up. I wiped the tears with my fingers as I sat down.

"Have you heard anything about her?" Eleanor asked Carlisle and he shook his head.

"She's been in surgery. We haven't heard anything." He said in a low voice and looked at me. I looked back but quickly looked away. I'm sure he was wondering why I was even here. Well I wasn't going anywhere. Edward needs me. I looked up at Edward and when I saw that he let go of his mother I walked up to him and softly touched him on the arm.

"I'm so sorry about this Edward. I really am." I said giving him a sad look. He stared at me and quickly without a warning he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back as I heard him cry. I kept repeating how sorry I was as we held each other. It felt so right being this close to him. I looked behind him and noticed how his parents were looking at us with a confused look. I really didn't care though. All I cared about right now was Edward and keeping him calm. I know how much his sister means to him and it would destroy him if something would happen to her.

"Come on, lets go get something to drink in the cafeteria." I whispered to him as we moved apart and I placed my hand on both side of his face. I wiped away his tears with my thumbs. I took his hand and we both walked to the elevator and went down to the cafeteria. Once we were in the cafeteria I bought us coffee and sat down. We stood there in silence for a while. He never touched his coffee, he just sat there in silence. I took a deep breath and touched his hand.

"What are you thinking?" I asked. He looked up at me.

"That my sister might…." He said and stopped.

"Edward you cant think that way. Have faith." I told him. He was going to say something until he looked behind me. I turned around and saw his mother standing behind me.

"Is their any news?" Edward asked his mother.

"Yeah, um the doctor said she's lost a lot of blood and may need donation."

"I'll do it. Anything to save her." Edward said and his mother gave him a small smile.

"I'll donate too if necessary." I said.

"Thank you Bella, but our family is enough." She said and I looked down. That hurt.

"Mom, really? Theirs no time for this shit." He said and walked past both of us. Without looking at Esme I walked away from her.

An hour past and we were sitting down waiting to hear any news about the donation of blood. I was falling asleep when we all heard foot steps.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" He called and they both quickly stood up.

"How is she?" I heard even though they were talking in privates.

"She's stable now but something odd happened with the blood donation. As you know we have to check the blood to see if its good for the transfusion and Mrs. Cullen's was a perfect match but….I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but you weren't a match to Rosalie." The doctor said and I gasped quietly to myself. Edward was next to me so he heard what they said too.

"What the hell did he just say?" Edward said getting up and walking towards his parents.

"What do you mean I'm not a match? Do you mean to say that I'm not….I'm not Rosalie's father?" Carlisle said in shock. My mouth dropped as I saw Esme begin to cry and run away as Edward followed after her.

"Holy shit." I whispered.

**Oh snap! Who saw that coming?! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**Chapter 17**

**Before I Knew**

**Bella Pov:**

**Previous chapter:**

"_I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but you weren't a match to Rosalie." The doctor said and I gasped quietly to myself. Edward was next to me so he heard what they said too._

_"What the hell did he just say?" Edward said getting up and walking towards his parents._

_"What do you mean I'm not a match? Do you mean to say that I'm not….I'm not Rosalie's father?" Carlisle said in shock. My mouth dropped as I saw Esme begin to cry and run away as Edward followed after her._

_"Holy shit." I whispered._

Did I just hear what I thought I heard? Did that doctor just tell Esme and Carlisle that Rosalie was not Carlisle daughter?

"I'm sorry but their must be some mistake, I'm Rosalie's father." Carlisle said half laughing and half in shock. I just sat there with my mouth open.

"I'm sorry but theirs a 1% that you are. Excuse me." The doctor said and left.

"Carlisle-" Eleanor said but Carlisle cut her off.

"No, I don't want to hear anything right now." He said and quickly left the opposite direction Esme went. I decided to get up and go up to Eleanor.

"Eleanor. Do you know what is going on?" I asked her. She looked down and shook her head.

"This isn't something I can talk about with you Bella I'm sorry." She said.

"But-" I said but she cut me off.

"I'm sorry." She said and left the room. I was now alone. What should I do now? Should I leave? Should I go look for Edward? I took a deep breath and decided to just go down to the cafeteria until I decided what to do. I took the elevator down and when I got there I stopped when I saw that Edward and Esme were outside of it speaking. Esme was in tears and Edward looked confused and mad. I was about to turn around until I heard Esme voice.

"You. Get out of here now." She told me in a hateful voice. I stared at her confused.

"I just wanted to-" I said but she cut me off as she came closer to me.

"Your family have ruined my life. Ever since I've known them they just made my life harder. I don't want you here. You don't belong here and I don't want you near my son!" She yelled in my face. I stared at her in shock and almost frightened. She had so much hate in her eyes.

"Mom don't talk to her that way." Edward said and stood near me. Esme glared at him.

"So your taking this stupid little girls side?" She said and I just stood there. Why was I just standing here?

"Mom don't you dare insult her!" Edward said becoming even more angry.

"Edward its fine, I don't have to take this from her or anyone." I said looking at Edward.

"Ma'am I truly don't understand why you hate me and my family so much but I just hope one day you learn how to respect others. Excuse me." I said staring at her and walking away.

"Bella wait!" I heard Edward say. I continued to walk.

"Bella!" He continued when we were both outside. I was about to cross the street when he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Bella don't listen to her she's just-" He said but I cut him off.

"She's just what Edward? Look your mom and family for some reason or the other hates the living shit out of me and my family. I think its better if we just stay away from each other. I said and Edward shook his head.

"I cant do that Bella. Not anymore." He said and I stared at him.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Bella we've been getting closer and closer and we both know that things aren't the same between us. I have feelings for you Bella and I know you have them for me too." He said and I frowned.

"Even if I did its not like we can be together or anything. Now with the way your mother acts." I said shaking my head.

"Who cares about what my mother thinks Bella. I like you allot and you like me. That's all that matters." He said placing both his hands on my cheek and staring into my eyes. I couldn't help but to stare back.

"I mean…" I said thinking about it. He shook his head.

"Don't think about it. Just do what your heart tells you." He said and I sighed. I knew what my heart wanted but my brain told me it wasn't a good idea. But at this moment having Edward so close to me I didn't care. How didn't I realize sooner how I felt for him? I leaned in and placed my lips on his. I felt a smile on his lips as we kissed passionately. This kiss was different. We both confessed our feelings and we couldn't be apart. This kiss was showing each other how we feel.

"Ok." Was all I said when we finished kissing. Edward smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"I need you here with me Bella." He whispered and I hugged him back.

"I'm not going anywhere." I whispered back as I felt him place a kiss on my head. When we moved away we started to walk back to the hospital.

"What did your mother tell you?" I asked. He knew about what.

"She wouldn't tell me. She says she has to talk to my father first." He said taking a deep breath.

"But The doctor…what he said. Is it true?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella I mean. Regardless of anything Rosalie is my sister." He said shaking his head and playing his fingers though his hair.

"I know baby, of course she is. You guys have been family forever. He's your sister regardless of anything. Blood doesn't make you guys any less." I said and he smiled placing a kiss on my head. As we walked back into the hospital we spotted Edwards father. Edward and I walked up to her and when he noticed Edward and I were holding hands he was going to say something until Edward stopped him.

"Don't even say anything Dad. I wont listen." He said putting an arm around me. His father looked at me then looked at Edward and nodded his hand once.

"Have you spoken to mom?" Edward asked him.

"No, and I don't want to. How could your mother do this to me?" He said.

"Not only you dad, Rosalie is my sister. She did this to us." Edward said when we heard footsteps. We all turned around to see Esme walking up to Carlisle. Carlisle glared at her and moved away.

"Carlisle please." She said crying.

"I don't want to speak to you right now." He said and left the room with Esme behind him.

"I cant believe this." Edward said sitting down and putting his head in his hands. I rubbed his back and placed my head on his shoulder.

"This is pretty crazy I know. But thins will turn out better later on. Don't worry." I whispered in his ear as he stood there in silence.

"I'm going to go get you something to eat." I whispered and he nodded his head. I placed a kiss on his head and got up. I turn the hallway and walk to where the vending machines are. As I start to put some money in it I hear some whispered and turn my head to see Carlisle And Esme in the end of the hall talking. They were trying to stay as quiet as they could but I was hearing them perfectly.

"_Who's her father? How could you do this to me?" _I heard Carlisle ask her.

"_Carlisle you're her father regardless of anything. You raised her and loved her since she was born. She is your daughter." _Esme said with tears in her eyes.

"_I love her and she is my daughter regardless of anything but who is her real father? I have a right to know." _He said in a forceful voice.

"_Carlisle please, I cant do this right now just please, I'm so sorry." _She said.

"_You cheat on me years ago and you act as if Rosalie is my daughter all this long and you want me to forgive you?" _Carlisle asked in shock.

"Who's her father?" He asked again. She stared at him and in a quick instant it seemed as if Carlisle knew the answer.

"_I see…" _He said in a low voice. And Esme started to cry again.

"_Does he know?' _Carlisle asked and she shook her head.

"_I never told him. He has no clue." _She said. They were quiet for a while until Carlisle took a deep breath.

"_I have to speak to him. And I'm leaving the house for a while. I'll be taking my things out." _He told Esme and Esme shook her head.

"_No, please don't talk to him, don't leave Carlisle." _she begged and he glared at her.

"_He has to know. And I'm going to tell him." _He said and quickly walked away.


	18. PLEASE READ!

**Hello everyone! **

**I just wanted to tell all you guys that i have two new stories! one is called Second Chances and the other one is called Tentation. I would love it sooooo much if you guys would check them out and let me know what you think with a review! i really do love reading what you guys think so please review and make my day! Thanks guys! XoXo **


End file.
